Zen and the Art of Magical Bonding Between Former Child Soldiers
by Quatermass
Summary: (Inspired by Blood Brandy! Udon SF!) After the final battle, Harry leaves Britain to find himself. Unfortunately, doing so via a drunken bender in Las Vegas was probably not a good idea, especially as it now means he is married to one of the top assassins of Shadaloo...who is now free from her brainwashing. Harry and Cammy must now help others to stop Bison and his ambitions...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

I have to confess, fighting games were never really my style. But one of the very first I saw in the arcades, even if I never played it, was _Street Fighter II_. I also have dim memories of playing that game on the SNES of a friend. But even so, the most I played of any fighting game was the _Super Smash Bros_ series, as well as _Dragonball_ licensed games like the _Budokai_ series.

However, I have become aware that _Street Fighter_ actually has something of a rich mythos, and that it was turned into a comic series by Udon. Recently, I decided to take the plunge, having watched the first motion comic adaptation of the comics, and decided I wanted to do a crossover. There's not enough good crossovers between Harry Potter and _Street Fighter_ , with most of them being Gamer95's 'Project Motherhood' fics (where a crossover character adopts an abused pre-Hogwarts Harry as their son, at least in the Potterverse stories).

This, I hope, will change all that. I intend to do other stories, including perhaps one based on the challenge I posted in the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf…of a Harry raised by Gouken, as the little brother of Ryu. Look for 'Hadou Harry' in those forums if you're interested. This story is based heavily on the Udon comics, though with one key difference: Cammy loses her brainwashing long before she encounters Rose, and this time, she doesn't lose her memories.

In trying to find the right beginning for this story, I eventually settled on a variant of Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation, although unlike my prior foray into that concept, this features a post-Hogwarts Harry. I decided on this, after the initial version of the story, because it means Harry is free from having to go back to Britain, and so there's less trouble integrating the _Street Fighter_ storyline.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for both Harry Potter and _Street Fighter_.

Secondly, there will be heavy annotations, as is usual for my works. You have been warned.

Thirdly, this is an M-Rated work. There will be coarse language, violence, dark themes and sexual references. Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter and _Street Fighter_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Akuma will kill you with the Raging Demon…


	2. Chapter 1: The Killer Bee and the Boy

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **THE KILLER BEE AND THE BOY WHO LIVED**

 _I'm surrounded by idiots_ , Bison thought to himself, struggling not to succumb to the urge to facepalm or pinch the bridge of his nose. He was the leader of the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo, and would-be ruler of the world. The world, or at least those parts in the know, feared his name, trembled at it!

 _So why the fuck was this happening?!_

He took a calming breath, and glared at the face on the video screen. Balrog, the boxer commonly nicknamed the Crazy Buffalo. A hulking African-American, one of the most famous boxers on the planet, and not for the right reasons either, not to mention a fool, though Bison didn't know whether that was due to an innate stupidity or just accumulated brain damage from boxing. Bison tolerated Balrog because the man was greedy, he followed orders as long as he was paid, and he was a good enforcer.

But Balrog was also a thug. His ambitions were fairly simple, and as long as they didn't threaten Bison or his leadership of Shadaloo, then they would be tolerated. But the man himself was also an unrepentant hedonist who didn't really care about consequences.

Which was why they were in this situation.

"Balrog," Bison said, his deep, resonant voice echoing around the control room he was taking the call in, "could you please explain to me how you believed giving Killer Bee _alcohol_ was at all a _good idea?_ "

Balrog shrugged, almost entirely unrepentant. " _Girl looked too uptight. Yeah, I know, minimum drinkin' age here is 21, she's 18, so? I wasn't gonna touch her, I just let her have a little fun on her own. Gave her some cash, told her to try out the fruit machines. You know, fun? That thing you seem incapable of? Didn't you use to sneak drinks when you were a kid?_ "

Bison knew, judging by the hastily-stifled chuckles, that that blonde Spanish narcissist Vega was enjoying seeing Balrog getting dressed down. "My childhood is irrelevant, Balrog, though it was certainly not as misspent as yours. That is not the issue. The issue is that somehow, while she was inebriated, Killer Bee has disappeared. She was meant to be your minder. I would expect her to have to find you with a hangover, not the reverse."

" _She'll be fine_ ," Balrog said, waving off the complaint. " _I know people in Vegas, they're looking for her as we speak._ "

"You had better hope they find her, for your own sake, Balrog," Bison said, glaring at the boxer. "I would hate to send any other Dolls to find her…or to punish you for your idiocy. Killer Bee is a valuable asset to Shadaloo, and if your foolishness has lost us that asset, I will ensure that you bitterly regret your indiscretions. Find her at once, and notify me when you do. Bison out." At last, there was some fear and regret on the dark-skinned boxer's face as the screen cut out. Too little, too late.

"Would you wish me to go to Nevada and retrieve our wayward Doll, Bison?" Vega asked. "Admittedly, I find the locale of Las Vegas to be rather gaudy and vulgar, but I feel something of a wanderlust, and the thought of something as beautiful as Killer Bee adrift in such tasteless surrounds is somewhat abhorrent."

"Not yet," Bison said with a wave of a hand. "And if you feel the need to get out of base, I'll find an assignment to occupy yourself with. How is our latest agent?"

"Oh, you mean Shadow? A rather pretentious, gauche name, but I suppose it is somewhat better than Charlie Nash. His martial prowess has not been hindered by the indoctrination, nor the channelling of Psycho Power. He almost makes me sweat. The Dolls have more potential, but they have admittedly been trained and indoctrinated for longer. Do you think that Killer Bee would be in any trouble?"

"Physically? I doubt it. But the Dolls' intake of any psychoactive chemical outside of what we administer may be problematic. Leaving aside the fact that alcohol has many undesirable effects in a soldier normally, it may interfere with the neural pathways related to the indoctrination process and the memory erasure," the would-be dictator of the world mused. "It shouldn't be affected, the risk is minimal, but it is far from non-existent. In any case, I need to know where my most important subordinates are at all times, and Killer Bee going missing is problematic. We need to find her before she gets herself into anything inextricable…"

* * *

Never again. He was never going on a bender ever again. Not when this was what was going to happen. When his mouth felt dryer than the Australian Outback (and he could swear that whatever he was tasting would be worse than kangaroo shit), his bladder felt full, and his head felt like someone had stabbed an icicle through it and left it there. Oh, and there was an unfamiliar weight on his body, and he could hear someone else breathing gently in their sleep, and it was warm in bed thanks to two people being in it.

Wait, what?

He opened his eyes, only to shut them instantly. Merlin, why did the lights hate him enough to stab needles into his eyes? An involuntary groan of pain escaped his lips.

How did he end up in this mess in the first place? Oh, wait. Because he wanted to get away from Britain for a while. Because after everything was settled with Voldemort, well, he wanted to get away from it all. All the fame, the praise, the adulations from a public that had, at times, been all too-willing to condemn him.

Having inherited the Black fortune and the Potter fortune, he had money to burn. And he felt like going to Las Vegas. Hermione didn't want to come: besides disapproving of gambling, she also needed to track down her parents in Australia. Ron and Ginny had been forbidden from going by Molly, who had also told Harry he needed to finish his schooling.

But Harry wasn't sure he cared any more. Even with Voldemort dead, many of his supporters like the Malfoys were still going to get positions back in society. The old prejudices remained. He had let Ginny down gently after the final battle, and she understood. They all did. They hoped he would come back to them, true, but for now, Harry wanted to find himself. The real self, the one Dumbledore had screwed over in favour of creating his little weapon against Voldemort. With the best of intentions, but those were what the road to hell were paved with.

Of course, he was sure that hangovers also paved the road to hell. It reminded him a lot of the pain he often felt in Voldemort's presence. Only worse, because he could taste something foul, his head swam, and he needed to go to the toilet.

And people drink for fun?

Last night was something of a blur. He had managed to get drunk, thanks to a magical fake ID (drinking age being 21 here) Sirius had left in his vault for Harry ('Have some fun, Prongslet!', he had left in his will), got to gambling, ended up winning a lot, alongside some blonde girl about his age. He had vague memories of her joining him, with some burly-looking black man telling a croupier to let her play, let her enjoy herself. Wait, wasn't that the infamous boxer Balrog?

He vaguely remembered talking to her at a bar afterwards, drinks being on the house…along with what was the room he was in, as he opened his eyes bravely, and peered blearily. He looked down at his companion in bed. Even without his glasses, he could tell that his bed companion was easy on the eyes. Actually, she looked very cute asleep, her face relaxed, though that scar marring her left cheek was a bit worrying, as were the smaller scars dotting other parts of her body. Which was on the muscular side. Not grotesquely so, but clearly the girl used her body. A soldier, then? But she was only about his age.

Her eyes flickered open, revealing blue irises, which focused on him. Warring emotions flickered over her face, before he suddenly felt her forearm being pressed into his throat. "Who are you?!" she demanded, her accent apparently British.

"You're asking me…while trying to _choke_ me?" he gasped out. As she released the pressure on his throat, he noticed something glinting on her hand…on her ring finger. Namely, a ring. _Oh, crap, I slept with a married girl…wait…that looks familiar. That looks VERY familiar_.

And then, another piece of memory swam treacherously into place. Elvis…or rather, an impersonator. _In a chapel_. He looked at his hand, and saw another ring there. A ring he had gotten from his family vault. The Potter family marriage ring.

Oh, **_fuck_** all kinds of **_duck_**.

She had noticed what had happened at about the same time as he did. She seemed about to choke him again, before she settled for holding up her hand, and indicated the ring. " _Explain._ "

"I'm not sure there's an answer that's not going to get me choked again," he said. "Anyway, you asked me who I was. I'm Harry Potter. You?"

The question seemed to baffle her. Eventually, she said, quietly, "I don't have a name. You may call me Killer Bee."

 _Okay, that's fucking ominous_ , Harry thought. Out loud, he said, "Any other name?"

"…For this mission, I was given the cover name of Camelia."

Cover name? So she is a soldier or a spy? "Nice to meet you, Camelia. Gimme a moment." He got off the bed, rather shakily, and staggered over to a bag, grateful that he had bought some hangover potions in advance. He also noted some opened condom packets, and found himself grateful for that, even while drunk, he hadn't forgotten protection. He popped one open, drank it down (ugh, it tasted like cow shit smelled!), and tossed another vial to Camelia. "It'll taste disgusting, but it'll make the hangover go away."

Camelia glared at him suspiciously, before she downed the vial, and then grimaced. However, her eyes cleared, and she shook her head. "That worked faster than I thought," she said. She pursed her lips in thought as she sat up in bed, giving him an unprecedented view (at least while sober) of her streamlined body. "In fact, I'm not sure I've ever thought so clearly in my life. What did you do to me?"

"Aside from the obvious?" Harry asked, indicating the bed and the used packets of prophylactics. "I think we got married."

"I grasped that. I want to know what you did to my head," she said, glaring at him.

Her head? Harry frowned in thought. Ah. He was beginning to understand. The Potter family rings, while they looked like simple gold wedding bands, were marvels of magical engineering, according to the Goblins (who had managed to forgive him for that incident where he stole that Horcrux…in exchange for a good chunk of his vaults). They would only bind someone in matrimony if they were compatible, otherwise, it would be merely a form of chattel slavery by marriage(1). What was more, they had passive effects on the wearers, including wards that helped people keep a clear mind (though that only helped mitigate rather than prevent the effects of inebriation or intoxication), especially where things like the Imperius were concerned. Hell, they were even good at helping mitigate mental illness to a degree.

A memory came to him unbidden. While in the bar with him, Camelia…no, she had called herself Cammy then, had broken down, confessing she had killed a man for her employer, and she couldn't disobey, indicating something like the Imperius. Someone called…Tyson(2)? He had let her have a shoulder to lean on, gently comforting her.

"You killed someone, didn't you?" he asked.

She looked up sharply, before her face fell. "I've killed many people," she confessed. "I…why do I feel anything about it now?"

"I dunno. Were you under the Imperius?"

She looked at him sharply. "A wizard…" she murmured.

Oh, good. That meant he didn't need to worry about breaking the Statute of Secrecy. That made things easier. "Okay, well, these are my family rings. The bad news is, the marriage is irrevocable. The good news is, it wouldn't have done this if we weren't compatible. What's more, it clears the wearers' minds, so…maybe that's what cleared your head of the Imperius."

She shook her head. "Not the Imperius, no. Listen to me…Harry, was it? You and I are in the most terrible danger. We need to get dressed, find your associates, and get out of here. And don't make any jokes about an elopement."

"It hasn't crossed my mind," Harry said, swept along with Cammy's urgency. "But why?"

"What do you know of Shadaloo?"

Harry recognised the name as he hurriedly dressed. An international crime syndicate, noted for trafficking of weapons, drugs, and people, along with assassinations all over the world. It was rumoured to be based in Thailand, though it had influence all over the world…especially in South-East Asia.

"Are they after you?" Then, after a moment, he asked, horrified, "Were you part of them?"

" _Were_ being the operative term. I don't want to be part of them any longer," Cammy said. "We'll discuss this…marriage later. Right now, we've got to get out of here."

"Are they going to come after you?" Harry asked as he used spells to pack his bag.

"Almost certainly. I was assigned to liaise with Balrog while he was here in Vegas, but he decided I needed…loosening up." She was dressing in a severe suit.

There was a massive thump on the door. "Oi! Cammy! You in there? Open up!" roared a voice. "It's me, Balrog! The clerk at this hotel told me you were here with some Limey brat!"

Cammy sighed, before schooling her features, setting them into a blank expression. "I'll try to bluff him," she said quietly, before she walked to the door, setting the chain up, and opening it, revealing the boxer. "I'm busy, Balrog."

"What? Oh, okay. That's cool. Did you have a good night, at least?" he asked, grinning lecherously.

"It was…novel."

"Cool. Might do you good to unwind a little every now and then. Anyway, the boss wants you to contact him ASAP. He got pissy about me trying to get you to have fun for some reason. When you're done, call him. He'll be waiting on the phone. Don't keep him waitin', okay? You know what he's like when he's left hanging. See you later." And with that, he left, with Cammy closing the door after him, and sighing.

"That was close," Harry said.

"You're telling me," Cammy said. "Before I leave with you, I had best contact Bison. At least then, I can reassure him. I'll need you to be out of sight, though. It is a video phone system."

"Gimme a moment," Harry said, before taking out the Invisibility Cloak and draping it over himself.

Cammy then plucked put a laptop, opening it, concealing her hand (the one with the ring on it) from the laptop's camera. "Agent Killer Bee reporting, sir."

" _Hmm. Better late than never. Status?_ " The voice from the laptop's speakers was a low growl.

"Ready for duty, sir."

After a moment, Harry heard the voice say, " _Are you with anyone?_ "

"They're out of the room at the moment, sir. My cover is not compromised."

There was another pause. Eventually, the man said, " _Then it is time you left. I am reassigning you. Agent Juli has reported that one of our targets, the_ Ansatsuken _user Ryu, is heading to the United States. In all likelihood, he will be rendezvousing with Ken Masters in San Francisco. I want you to take over surveillance on Ryu and his associates._ "

"Understood."

" _Good. Report to me once you reach San Francisco. And Killer Bee? In future, if Balrog wishes for you to do something outside of your orders, refuse. I am your commanding officer, not Balrog. If he presses the issue in future occurrences, feel free to show him the error of his ways. Bison out._ "

The call finished, and Cammy closed the laptop with a sigh. Harry took the Cloak off. "That was your boss? Sounds like a real charmer."

"Yes. I'll go along with this for now. Maybe I may be able to warn them about Bison," Cammy said.

"Then I'm coming with you. I know you could probably handle yourself, but…"

After a moment, Cammy nodded. "I appreciate it. And maybe you could help me with something else. Freeing my sisters from bondage…"

Unseen by either of them, an elegant woman with purple hair and a crystal ball watched on from afar, and smiled gently. _So, it seems that Killer Bee has awoken to her true nature, long-suppressed by Bison_ , she thought. _Instead of a ruthless killer, she may yet become a protector of people, even in full command of her abilities, and joined with yet another protector of people. Darkness may taint her soul, but it has not yet corrupted it fully. You have lost one of your pawns, Bison. And soon, you will lose your little game_ …

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So…another Vegas Vacation ends with Harry hitched to a someone who can soundly kick his arse and has certainly complicated his life. Only, it seems that his dalliance has had more unforeseen consequences than merely getting irrevocably hitched.**

 **I very nearly had Balrog get into a fight with Harry, only for Cammy to fight him off, but decided having her trick Balrog was better. We'll have more opportunity for Cammy to kick arse later. Plus, we'll also have other elements of the** ** _Street Fighter_** **story later, based on the Udon comics.**

 **In the original version of this story, Harry and Cammy were 16. Here, they (and the Dolls) are 18.**

 **Semi-random musing: You know, it's ironic that, in the episodes of** ** _Death Battle_** **they had, Cammy and Harry came off second best. A shame, that.**

 **1\. One of the complaints about the whole irrevocable marriage trope that these Vegas Vacation stories have was this very thing, pointed out in a review for my first Vegas Vacation story,** ** _One Flew Into the Cuckoos' Nest_** **. I hastily wrote this stuff in, and have made it my personal fanon for anything involving magically-binding marriage. Not that the latter came up in canon anyway.**

 **2\. This is actually a bit of a cheeky nod to the name changes in** ** _Street Fighter II_** **. Long story short, in Japan, Balrog's name is Mike Bison or 'M Bison', as a reference to Mike Tyson. In order to avoid a possible lawsuit from Tyson, as well as** ** _Street Fighter II_** **being localised at around the same time as a rape trial around the boxer, three of the last bosses had their names switched around for the English version. The boxer M Bison became Balrog, the Spanish claw-wielding assassin Balrog became Vega, and the dictator head of Shadaloo Vega became M Bison.**


	3. Chapter 2: Convergence

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **CONVERGENCE**

If there was one small piece of amusement to get out of that little hurried departure from Vegas, it was that it was far from the only time that such a quick vanishing act was needed from Sin City after a hasty marriage. Cammy had to get some small amusement from that, if nothing else. After all, there was precious little in this incident to be amused about.

So, to summarise, after Balrog got her plastered, she had ended up falling in with a British wizard called Harry Potter, who, apparently, was famous in Britain. She was only somewhat aware of wizards due to Bison's briefings on the matter. Anyway, she got married to Harry, and the brainwashing Bison had put onto her that had suppressed her personality had gone away, though unfortunately, the memories hadn't. She was so surprised at how different she felt. It was like the clichés of being blind and then suddenly being able to see, or deaf and suddenly able to hear. She was truly aware of herself.

And with that, came the guilt.

True, she had been raised with the goal of being a soldier all of her life, but she knew that Bison had ordered her memories wiped and her personality suppressed for that purpose too. She had vague memories of incidents that showed her to be something other than a soulless automaton breaking through, like the day she adopted a cat, only for Bison to crush it in his hand right in front of her, a vicious grin on his face.

She should have been angry with Harry, but after the initial shock and some thought, her anger died down somewhat. The first reason was that they were both drunk. The second was that he had at least used protection, despite his inebriation. The third was that the impromptu marriage had suppressed Bison's brainwashing. She could think for herself again, and while she wasn't exactly happy about this, it meant an escape from Bison. Theoretically, anyway.

They were sitting in a hotel in San Francisco, having used charms Harry knew to change their appearance. Cammy had changed into her Killer Bee outfit, which Harry was gawping at a little. Well, in retrospect, she couldn't blame him. It was little more than a light blue thong leotard. The Dolls' outfits weren't much better, especially as they had worn said outfits since their teens: figure-hugging skintight bodysuits, all dark blue.

As they waited for the right time to contact Bison (he might get suspicious if she contacted him too soon after leaving Vegas, as Harry had used a Portkey), they exchanged stories. Cammy had to admit, she wasn't expecting Harry's story. Of how he was raised ignorant of an admittedly ill-deserved fame. Of how he had to cope with said fame, as well as an immortal nemesis gunning for him. He had only just come out of one war, and was in Vegas to have a catharsis.

As she finished her own story, what she remembered of her life, Harry looked thoughtful. "So, let me get this straight. Bison kidnapped you and a bunch of teenaged girls, and basically shaped them into his elite bodyguards and assassins."

"Yes."

"Okay, that's fucked up, Cammy."

"Indeed." He had taken to calling her Cammy, short from Camelia, like Balrog did. Only, from Harry, it sounded…nice. Affectionate. Better than Killer Bee. That was a designation, a title, not a name. Cammy looked at her hands. "I've killed many of people. Many of them were, admittedly, criminals, but Bison also used us against his enemies in law enforcement. I remember killing an Interpol agent from Hong Kong, Dorai." She closed her eyes at the memory. "He fought well, but I was the one who delivered the killing blow."

"But…you regret that, don't you? I see it in your face."

"Yes. I feel…guilt. For the first time," she admitted. "Distant, but there. I think my mind is keeping it at one remove. Otherwise, I might not be able to cope."

Harry seemed to decide that changing the subject was a good idea. "Anyway, what does Bison want with a couple of martial artists?"

"They're practitioners of the _Ansatsuken_ , the Assassin's Fist. Bison witnessed Ryu using it on Sagat, the King of Muay Thai and one of Bison's enforcers. Specifically something called the _Satsui no Hadou_."

"The what?"

"The Surge of Murderous Intent. Bison thinks that it can boost his own powers. He harnesses something known as Psycho Power. It's hard to describe what it is, other than a power harnessed from within the soul. It's fuelled by negative emotions."

"So, like the Dark Arts."

Cammy, after a moment, nodded. "That being said, I don't think it's magic. From what I understand, it's capable of being used by anyone with training, rather like ki."

"Ki? As in lifeforce?"

"Yes. I mentioned Ryu and Ken. They can use ki, weaponise it. They can even project energy spheres at enemies with a technique known as the _Hadouken_ , or Surge Fist. As you know, Bison has brainwashing technology. He intends to use it on those he considers useful, and Ryu, and with him, Ken, were brought to his attention when Ryu defeated Sagat in the Street Fighter tournament a couple of years ago." She looked away, gathering herself to ask something. "Harry…if I can, I would ask your help in freeing my sisters, along with everyone else who work unwillingly for Bison. Obviously, I can't ask you to do the same thing as you did for me, but…Bison ruined my life, as well as that of so many others."

Harry, after a moment, shook his head. "Dammit, Hermione, you're right, as you almost always are."

"Pardon?"

"One of my friends, one of my oldest, once told me, rather exasperatedly, that I have a 'saving people thing'. So, we're going up against a megalomaniacal terrorist with aspirations to brainwashing, murder and world domination? All we have to do is throw in ambitions for immortality, and…why are you looking at me like that?"

"…Bison has once boasted that he is immortal, that he can swap bodies when his current one wears out."

Cammy very nearly chuckled, despite the gravity of the situation, when Harry facepalmed. "…Okay, that's it. I'm going fucking teetotaller from now on."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Ours will be a sober marriage," Cammy said.

* * *

Cammy went up to the roof of the hotel to contact Bison, with it being evening. Harry followed her, Cloak of Invisibility over him, along with a broomstick, as she had warned him she was good at roof-hopping. And it was while he had the cloak on him that Harry finally got a good look at his brand new nemesis, Master Bison of Shadaloo.

He had to admit, the man looked fucking intimidating, just like his voice. A hulking brute of a man dressed in a crimson military uniform, an intimidating face glaring out from beneath an officer's cap. The two conversed, and Bison mentioned that Ryu had arrived in San Francisco earlier that afternoon, and in all likelihood had headed to the Masters' mansion far out in the suburbs. One of their informants had stated that the Masters and Ryu were headed for Chinatown, and to a restaurant the Masters frequented, so Cammy was to pick up the surveillance from there.

As Cammy packed away the laptop, Harry muttered, trying not to stare at her callipygian rear (that blue leotard made that difficult, though), "That was your former boss? Yeah, he's pretty scary."

"Yes. Follow me."

And so he did, amazed that she was able to hop between rooftops, even when there were appreciable distances in height. He followed easily on his broom, though he knew that he'd have to start training to catch up physically. Then again, if what she said was any indication, she had been training her whole life, as well as having her body enhanced by scientists on Bison's payroll.

Once she stopped, and set up surveillance equipment, he cast a Notice Me Not on her, and on him, and removed the Cloak. He explained what he did to Cammy, who nodded, smiling. It was one of the few smiles he had given him since this debacle began. "That's good. We need to plan this out. I think you and I need to stage my being captured, so that Bison thinks that I'm dead, or otherwise out of his grasp."

"What then?" Harry asked.

"Bison has influence over many law-enforcement organisations, including Interpol and the police forces under it. That being said, I know of at least one agent working with Interpol who might hear us out. Commander Guile, formerly of the United States Air Force. He's now one of the senior members of the Shadaloo taskforce. His mentor, Charlie Nash, was captured and brainwashed by Shadaloo. I'm willing to give him intelligence, and work alongside him, but I ultimately want to stop Bison outside of the ICPO, or any other agency."

Harry nodded, before he looked down at the restaurant. He frowned when he noticed a trio of people pull up. Two were obviously American, blonde, one a handsome, muscled man with a cocky grin, the other a pretty young woman with the same hair colour, but the other, an Asian, stood out, even in Chinatown. He was wearing a tattered, well-worn gi or martial arts training uniform, white, with a headband. Like the blonde man, he was fairly muscled, his face stoic, though Harry glimpsed some inner turmoil. "There they are," Cammy said quietly.

"Ryu, Ken, and…what was her name?"

"Eliza," Cammy said, setting up an earpiece for herself, and then for Harry. It was linked to a special surveillance device that allowed them to eavesdrop on them.

For quite a while, there was only small talk, and then silence as the Masters ate their meal. Then, eventually, one man said, in an American drawl, " _C'mon, Ryu, eat up. I know, it's hard. I'm shocked about Gouken's murder too. But you've gotta eat something._ " After a pause, the man, presumably Ken, sighed, and asked, quietly, " _So tell me, what happened to our master?_ "

The other man, presumably Ryu, sighed, before saying, in a calm, deep, eloquent tone, his English accented but excellent, " _I was training outside the dojo, when I heard a cry from within. I hurried back, but I was too late. Master Gouken was dead, and the killer was nowhere to be found. There were signs of a truly great battle that had taken place, but I don't know of any fighter who could have killed our master, and in so brutal a fashion. Smeared in blood on the wall behind him was the symbol 'Ten'._ "

" _Ten?_ " Eliza asked.

" _Sorry, I mean the kanji. In Japanese, it's pronounced ten, but it's not a number. It is the kanji for 'heaven' or 'sky'. It's some sort of message or calling card, but I don't know what it could mean._ " He gathered himself, before his voice gained an edge. " _But what I do know is that the man I considered my father, the man who raised me and trained me, is now dead, murdered by an unknown foe. I need your help to avenge him, Ken._ "

Harry looked down as a group of thugs, led by an obese man with a Mohawk, entered the restaurant. "Cammy?" he asked.

"I recognise him," she said. "Birdie, a thug Bison uses for his dirty work. He's been sent here to control one of the local gangs."

" _Would you smell the MSG around here?_ " Birdie rasped with a thick Cockney accent. After a pause, he said, " _Now, listen up, pops. Me and me mates were in the neighbourhood, and thought that we'd collect some overdue protection money._ "

"Shit, I'm heading down," Harry said. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Cammy nodded. As he used his broomstick, along with the Cloak, to get down without being seen, he heard the owner of the shop snarl angrily, " _Don't you give me any of that shit. You ain't with the Raging Storms, and I'm already paid up with them. So get lost._ "

As Harry approached the restaurant, he saw Ryu get up, while he heard Birdie sneer, loud enough to hear from outside the restaurant, "You're four days out of date, pops. We stomped all over their arses, and we'll do the same to you. You see, I'm Birdie, a new player in town, and I run with Shadaloo. You don't want to get on their bad side, or mine, so gimme the cash, and two orders of spring rolls, and maybe I won't give you a Chelsea smile(1)."

The owner, even as he was hauled by his shirt into the air by Birdie, snarled, "You're bluffing."

Birdie smashed the man in the face as Harry got into the restaurant. "Try me, you stupid Chink."

"I ain't paying you idiots a dime! Now, piss off!"

"Fine. You wanna play hardarse? Your funeral, me old China," Birdie grumbled, but as Ryu made to stop Birdie, Harry fired off a Stunner at Birdie, who slumped, falling unconscious.

"FREEZE!" roared a voice, and from the back of the restaurant came a bunch of police officers, accompanied by a muscled blonde man in a military singlet and camo trousers. His hairstyle was one of the more ridiculous Harry had ever seen, a flattop that made his head look like a storm cloud, framing stern features.

The man said, "Stay calm, we have everything under control. And whoever fired that Stunner, show yourself."

 _Shit, he knows about magic?_ Harry thought.

" _Harry, that's Guile, the one I was talking about_ ," Cammy said. " _Reveal yourself, I'll find you later._ "

Harry, reluctantly, took off the Invisibility Cloak. "I'm here."

Guile looked over at him, and looked him up and down. "Huh. Nice going, kid." He looked at the thugs. "Shadaloo must be scraping the bottom of the barrel if they're hiring the likes of you. You're just a bunch of wannabes." He noticed Ryu and Ken, looking as if they were going to leave, before he returned his attention to the thugs. "I'd be surprised if Bison even knew you guys existed at all. Cuff them and get them outta here. Code Hecate, too."

"Code Hecate?" Harry asked as Guile approached him, the SFPD officers taking Birdie's subordinates away.

"Standard law enforcement code for those in the know about people like you," Guile said(2). "Don't worry, the Statute's pretty lax around San Francisco and LA. They can cover things up more easily than back home in Britain. Commander Guile, ICPO."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking the man's proffered hand.

Guile's eyebrow rose, but before he could comment, one of the thugs hit one of the coppers away from him, and fled through the kitchen of the restaurant. Without a word, Harry and Guile pursued him out of the restaurant's back door, only to find him sprawled on the ground, a Chinese woman standing over him, her brown hair done up in twin buns, wearing a jacket over a blue tracksuit. "So, you work for Shadaloo?" she asked.

" _Harry, Bison's contacting me. I need to go offline for a moment_ ," Cammy said.

As the connection clicked off, Guile said, "Nice work, lady. Who're you?"

"Chun-Li. I'm an agent from Hong Kong's branch of the ICPO," the woman said, bringing out an identity card, which Guile perused. "I've been pursuing some leads concerning Shadaloo operations back home, and they led here. I wanted to ask this guy some questions. What about you two?"

"I'm Commander Guile, formerly of USAF Special Ops, currently on attachment to Interpol. This is Harry Potter, a civilian. Are you cleared for Code Hecate?"

Chun-Li nodded. "A mage…yes, I've heard of Mr Potter. The British were celebrating his victory over the terrorist Voldemort. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter."

"Call me Harry, Miss…?" Harry began as she shook his hand, only for the Chinese woman to shake her head.

"Just Chun-Li."

Guile crossed his arms. "So, you're known in Britain?"

"I wish I wasn't," Harry said. "Long story short, a magical terrorist wanted me dead. He's dead now. I came here to forget about it, but got dragged into this. As it happens, I've made the acquaintance of someone who wants to defect from Shadaloo."

Guile looked at him sharply, before he looked over at Chun-Li. "Looks like we're on the same side. I'm with the American investigation into Shadaloo. I'm surprised you're here, Chun-Li. I would have thought you would have had your hands full with the investigation into their operations in Hong Kong."

"I'm supposed to meet a contact at Interpol in a few days. His name is Charlie Nash. Do you know him?"

Guile looked over at Chun-Li in shock. "Know him?!"

"I'm taking that as a yes," Chun-Li said. "We were to coordinate the investigation more efficiently. Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that," Guile said bitterly. "Charlie was a good friend of mine…and disappeared two months ago while on a mission. All I know is that Bison is responsible, that's why I'm doing this."

"Bison?!" Chun-Li yelped. "You have to tell me what you know!"

"I guess he did something to you?" Guile asked.

"Like you, I've lost someone to him," Chun-Li said with solemn anger.

"And you?" Guile asked, looking at Harry.

"Like I said, I've made the acquaintance of a defector from Shadaloo, someone who has every reason to hate Bison."

Just then, Cammy said, " _Harry, I'm back. Are you still with Guile?_ "

"Yeah, and he's not alone," Harry said quietly, placing a hand to his earpiece. "There's another Interpol officer, one from Hong Kong, with a thing against Shadaloo. Her name is Chun-Li. I've been telling them about your desire to defect. Is that fine?"

"… _Yes. I will work with them. But I'll have to be out on surveillance of Ryu and Ken for the time being._ "

"Got it. I'll see you later, then. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

" _Given what you said your track record is like, I should say the same to you._ " He could hear an affectionate smile in her voice, and so soon after they met. But she had a point, he knew. He just hoped that whatever trouble he got into, he could deal with it…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh, my dear Harry, you are so naïve. After all, how is Chun-Li going to cope with working with the girl who killed her father? And how is Cammy going to break ties with Bison?**

 **1\. Basically a Glasgow Smile, aka a scar carved into the cheeks to simulate a smile, and possibly lethal to inflict.**

 **2\. I used 'Code Hecate' as a shorthand for law enforcement who know about magic that an incident has taken place in my** ** _Fate/Zero_** **crossover** ** _Gorgon and Thanatos_** **. We'll explain why Guile and Chun-Li know later…**


	4. Chapter 3: Against a Common Foe

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **AGAINST A COMMON FOE**

When she had served Bison, she felt nothing but satisfaction in serving him. After all, serving him was her sole purpose. Now, it was all Cammy could do not to scowl in disgust and anger as she relayed what she had overheard from the Masters' mansion to Bison. Especially when she heard him ordering Vega to test them in Japan. That blonde narcissist was a ruthless, sadistic killer. He disgusted her, especially with his twisted ideas on beauty.

As she was about to finish the call, she found herself wrapped in what seemed to be a glowing yellow scarf, and she yelped a muffled yelp in surprise. It seemed that she had been found out. " _Killer Bee, what's happening?!_ " roared Bison, before the communications equipment was destroyed in a flare of light.

Quietly, Cammy's assailant whispered, her voice having an Italian accent, "Listen to me. We have a common foe in Bison. I know Harry Potter helped you to awaken to yourself. He saved me the trouble. Bison may have enslaved you, but it was my intention to free you, until Harry beat me to the punch. If I release you, will you hear me out?"

After a moment, Cammy nodded reluctantly. She felt herself being freed, and swivelled around on the tree branch to find her assailant. She was a tall, elegant-looking woman with purple hair, the scarf she had used on Cammy writhing around her body like a snake. A glowing crystal ball was in one hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rose. A better question is, who are you?"

"I am Cammy…Cammy Potter, I guess now," Cammy said. "How did you know about Harry?"

"I see many things. And it is good that you answered my question in such a manner. Don't worry about the Masters or Ryu seeing us. Much of standard wizarding magic is so vulgar, but a Notice Me Not is still useful. They may be able to sense our ki, but even that would be diffuse unless we started fighting," Rose said. She hopped down onto the ground, and Cammy, reluctantly, followed. "In wizarding terms, I am a Seer. The future foretold, the present explained…the past apologised for(1). However, I do not see the future per se, but I can divine it, in general terms."

"Why are you interested in me?"

"Because you were Bison's pawn, and like so many others, Bison has touched my life, and changed it, not for the better. As I have done this, he has someone else to blame than Harry for your defection from his side, giving you some breathing room."

Cammy kept a wary eye on the purple-haired woman. "And what do you ask for in exchange?"

"Nothing you weren't going to do in the first place. You were going to try and bring him down, for what he made you do as Killer Bee. I had originally intended to leave you in a place where you would draw the attention of Delta Red, and be recruited by them. This, however, is a serendipitous occurrence that I believe will work."

Delta Red…the special forces wing of MI6. They'd doubtless be up against Shadaloo too. Bison didn't have quite as much influence in Britain as he did in America. Ironically enough, Cammy was sure that, even if he wasn't born there, he had been partly educated there, as he spoke with a British accent. But he still had some influence there.

"Then we should warn these two about Bison," Cammy said. "If Vega is after them…"

"You may when you see them. For now, liaising with Interpol is needed," Rose said. "After all, you need to make amends with the woman Chun-Li. It was her father Dorai that you abducted in front of her, and later killed."

Now Cammy remembered, the young woman, older than her but still young, with the distinctive twin buns in her hair. A powerful fighter…and not someone she wanted to tangle with. "And what will stop her from taking revenge on me?"

"You are no longer Killer Bee, but Cammy Potter. She will see that."

"I lack your optimism. Or is it being a fortuneteller that I lack?"

"Both. Once your business at the ICPO is done, head to Japan." She handed Cammy a copy of her yellow scarf. "A Portkey to Tokyo. The activation phrase is ' _Sic Transit Gloria Mundi_ '. And there is more at stake than Bison and his ambitions. A demon from the past of the _Ansatsuken_ has come to haunt the present: Akuma, formerly Gouki before he succumbed to the _Satsui no Hadou_. Akuma has his use in bringing down Bison for good. Oh, and another Portkey for you, to send you back to Harry. Think quick." With that, Rose tossed a rock to Cammy, who caught it by instinct…only to have a distinctive sensation of a hook digging into her navel and yanking her away…

* * *

The first that Harry knew that Cammy had made it back was that he was woken up by a crash from the living room of the hotel room. He dashed out instantly, only to stare, and try his utmost not to burst out in laughter. Cammy, after all, was sprawled in an undignified manner, upside down and face down in the armchair, giving him a wonderful view of her derriere. Instead, trying to keep his voice level, he asked, "Cammy, are you okay?"

"I am just dandy, thank you," she said, her tone heavily laden with sarcasm, laid on thick like Marmite across bread. "I really love Portkeys. Marvellous way to travel."

"…You didn't stick the landing, did you?"

With a surprisingly elegant move, Cammy flipped forward off the chair and onto her feet, before glaring at him briefly. "Not another word."

"Yes, dear," Harry said cheekily. "So…how did you get a Portkey, anyway?"

"It's a long story…"

* * *

After daybreak, Harry and Cammy, under Notice Me Not charms, were walking into the ICPO branch that Guile worked at. Cammy was wary of meeting Chun-Li more than anything, understandably, and Harry vowed to be by her side. He had also listened to Cammy discussing Rose, and while he was wary of what Rose had to say, any lead was better than none.

They entered Guile's office, Harry removing his Notice Me Not charm as he did so. Guile looked up from the desk, and Chun-Li, who was seated in front of Guile, turned as well. "Good morning, Mr Potter," Guile said. "Nice to see you here promptly. Where's the friend of yours, the Shadaloo defector?"

"She's here, but…she has a past with Chun-Li. I just want Chun-Li to promise that she will at least hear her out instead of fighting her straight away."

Chun-Li's eyes narrowed, but eventually, she said, "I will listen."

Harry decided to dispel the Notice Me Not on Cammy. " _You!_ " Chun-Li snarled in surprise. "You're the one who kept me away from my father!"

"Yes. I am Cammy, formerly Shadaloo Doll Operative Killer Bee," Cammy said stiffly. "I'd say 'pleased to meet you', but we both know that'd be a lie."

"And why would you defect now?" Chun-Li asked.

"Potter family rings," Harry said, holding up his own. "Bison brainwashed Cammy into being his obedient little soldier. We got hitched in Vegas a couple of days ago, and, well, it removed her brainwashing, but not her memories. She wants to make amends, Chun-Li."

"Is that possible?" Guile asked, looking at Chun-Li.

Eventually, the Chinese woman reluctantly nodded. "My father was a Squib, but he knew much about the magical world, and taught me much. Family rings, the best of them, can dispel some mental influence, even an existing Imperius, though a freshly cast Imperius would need to be consciously thrown-off. The Potter family could certainly afford them from the Goblins. The story itself checks out."

"I'll take your word for it, then. Bison's been rumoured to have perfected brainwashing tech," Guile said, before indicating for Harry and Cammy to sit down. "You didn't tell me what happened to your father, though."

"He was doing undercover work in Shadaloo at the time," Chun-Li said. "But six months ago, he was abducted by Shadaloo agents in front of me. Cammy intervened to keep me busy." She shot a glare at Cammy, who met her gaze unflinchingly.

"Chun-Li, I would not be here if I did not feel guilt for my crimes. And it gets worse. Later, I was ordered to kill your father, along with the Dolls, by Bison," Cammy said. "I would say sorry, but I'm not sure you would accept it."

"No…I don't. I barely know you, and…I can see a different look in your eyes to that woman who prevented me from saving my father, but even so…" After a moment, Chun-Li's breath caught when what Cammy said caught up to her. "…So, he's really…dead?"

"Yes. If it's any consolation, he fought well. He fought against all thirteen of us Dolls, and lasted for a long time. He made us sweat for it. However, I was the one to deliver the _coup de grace_."

Chun-Li closed her eyes, and tried to control herself. It was clear that she wanted nothing more than to start weeping for her father, or begin fighting Cammy. Eventually, Guile, looking to change the uncomfortable subject, asked quietly, "What of Charlie Nash?"

"He's still alive, but he has been brainwashed by Bison too," Cammy said. "However, as the indoctrination hasn't been in place for as long as it has been for me, it might be removed in a more easier fashion. That being said, your friend has also been trained to utilise Psycho Power, a corrosive power emanating from the soul that Bison uses."

Guile, after a moment, sighed, his features softening. "Bison has a habit of screwing over people's lives. Thank you for your intelligence, Cammy, even if it's less than welcome news."

Chun-Li looked up. "Any intel that's new on your end?" she asked Guile.

"Not much. Some increased Shadaloo activity over here in the US," Guile said. "And there's interest in a guy called Ryu, a martial artist."

"Ryu?" Chun-Li asked. "I saw a bit of what happened in the restaurant, wasn't he the guy who went to stop Birdie before Harry did?"

"He was?!" Guile snapped. "Damn! He's the closest thing we had to a lead before Cammy came along, and he slipped out from under our noses."

"Actually, we can help you there," Harry said. "Bison's apparently interested in students of the _Ansatsuken_."

Cammy nodded. "He witnessed what Ryu did to Sagat at the end of the prior Street Fighter tournament. Bison is interested in him because of the _Satsui no Hadou_ , a dark force practitioners of the _Ansatsuken_ can tap into under certain circumstances. Bison believes it to be the same as, if not compatible with, his Psycho Power. I was ordered to keep him under surveillance. Last night, circumstances ensured I could fake my being captured by an enemy of Bison's. To him, I am MIA." As Guile reached for the phone, Cammy said, "Ryu and Ken Masters are heading back to Japan via Ken's private jet. I overheard them last night. They're probably on their way back by now."

"I'll call our contacts in Immigration, find out for sure," Guile said, dialling a number on his phone.

As Guile spoke to someone on the phone, Chun-Li scowled at Harry. "How can you stand being with her, knowing what she did?"

"Because I believe her when she said she wasn't doing it of her own will. I saw her cry, Chun-Li. And she wants Bison dead just as much as you do, if not more so. If Cammy and I have to do it away from Interpol, then so be it. I'm fighting for Cammy's sake. Someone once told me I wasn't ever going to be happy without Voldemort to fight. If Bison's anything like him, then I'd be happy to take him down."

Guile finished on the phone. "Ryu and the Masters have already set on their way to Japan. We're already behind!"

Cammy, after a moment, pulled out the yellow scarf Rose had given her. "No…a woman last night, a witch by the name of Rose, said this was a Portkey to Tokyo. If we take this, we can get there ahead of time."

"…Right. We'll get our travel documents signed for magical travel, and we'll head there ASAP. I'm not losing this lead."

* * *

Rose seemed to have enchanted the scarf for the right destination, depositing them outside of Narita International Airport. As they waited outside of customs, Harry and Cammy discussed what they had overheard Ryu saying before Birdie attacked the restaurant. "Someone murdered their teacher, Gouken?" Chun-Li mused. "I have heard of Gouken. He is, supposedly, one of the world's greatest martial artists. So to kill him is no mean feat, even with weapons like guns."

"Ryu's wording suggested that a martial arts battle took place," Cammy said. "What's more, when I overheard them talking about a nightmare Ryu had, well, a memory…Gouken may have been the victim of his own brother. Rose, the witch I spoke of, confirmed that the one responsible was a man called Gouki, though he is now Akuma."

"Would Akuma be an ally of Bison's?" Guile asked.

"I couldn't say," Cammy said. "Doubtless Bison would be interested in Akuma, though whether Akuma would work with Bison…well, if he did, it'd be a disaster. What's more, we'll have to keep an eye out for one of Bison's assassins, Vega. He's a Spaniard, and a narcissist. However, he's also a skilled assassin. He gave me this scar," she said, touching her cheek. "Do not underestimate him. He is not only an assassin, he is a serial killer outside of working for Bison."

"Not brainwashed?" Chun-Li asked, a little snidely.

Cammy snorted. "No. He's just a sadistic son of a bitch. My fellow Dolls are another matter. They were kidnapped when they were young, and brainwashed into becoming Bison's operatives. If I can find a way to break their programming, I will."

"Quiet, they're coming out," Guile said. And Harry soon spotted them. It was hard not to spot them, Ryu still wearing his white, tattered gi. Ken and Eliza were wearing more casual clothes, though the three soon spotted them. And Eliza's eyes narrowed on seeing Guile.

"Hey, weren't you two the guys from the restaurant?" Ken asked, looking at Harry and Guile.

"Yes. I'm Commander Guile, and this is Officer Chun-Li. We're both on attachment from the ICPO. These two are Harry and Cammy Potter."

"Interpol? What does Interpol want with us?" Eliza asked. "And what do YOU want, Guile?"

"You're not in trouble with the law, as far as I know," Chun-Li said. "But we've received intelligence that the criminal organisation known as Shadaloo has interest in you."

"Bison is interested in you, Ryu, because of the _Satsui no Hadou_ you used against Sagat," Cammy said.

Ryu peered at them, his gaze intense, before he nodded. "Very well. I am willing to help the ICPO in what ways I can. But I walk my own path. My concern is with the murderer of my master."

"If experience is any indication, Ryu," Harry said, "I think we're all tangled up in a pretty messy situation, and it's gonna get worse before it gets better…"

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry, Cammy, Guile and Chun-Li have teamed up with Ryu and the Masters. So, what else will happen?**

 **Now, in the comic, Chun-Li seems to accept Cammy's lack of culpability in her father's death, being brainwashed, quicker than here. Why? Well, in the comic, Cammy lacks the memories of what happened to her, whereas here, she doesn't, and is considerably more cynical. On the other hand, Chun-Li, while still bitter and angry, is willing to work with Cammy, especially as she's giving them information about Bison and Shadaloo. Don't worry, they'll become friends, what with Harry and Guile being mediators.**

 **1\. This is based on a very similar line spoken by the astrologer Organon in the** ** _Doctor Who_** **story** ** _The Creature from the Pit_** **.**


	5. Chapter 4: Japan

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **JAPAN**

Not long afterwards, Guile had opted to accompany Ryu and Ken to the _Ansatsuken_ Dojo Gouken had run, while Chun-Li opted to stay with Eliza, in case Shadaloo operatives made an appearance. Given that Ken had booked a four star hotel near a shopping district, and given her a practically unlimited credit card, Eliza intended to go shopping. Cammy and Harry opted to stay with the two women for Eliza's protection as well, with Harry using a charm to alter Cammy's appearance, in case Vega or one of the Dolls showed up.

Which meant he was the one relegated to carrying the shopping bags, especially once Eliza, having found out a little of Cammy's past, instantly fixated on the fact that Cammy had never enjoyed any clothes shopping. So she dragged a startled Cammy along, much to Chun-Li's amusement. Harry was amused too…for as long as it took before the bags and boxes started piling up.

"You see, Cammy, it's the token man's duty to carry the shopping bags of the ladies when they're out on shopping sprees like this," Eliza said with a smirk.

"Eliza," Harry snarked, "both Chun-Li and Cammy have more upper-body strength than I do."

"And?" Chun-Li asked, shooting him a smile. "Where's your English sense of chivalry?"

"Died a slow painful death," Harry retorted.

Chun-Li seemed about to quip back, before her eye was caught by a sign at a nearby bookstore. "Huh. Edmond Honda's doing a book signing tomorrow."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"One of the best sumo wrestlers of Japan," Chun-Li explained. She looked over at Cammy. "Now that I come to think of it, what martial arts do you adhere to?"

"Something of a mixture, based on agility. It's one most of the Dolls use too. You have your own style as well," Cammy said. "You fought very well when we did fight. I wouldn't say no to a friendly spar."

"Some other time, perhaps," Chun-Li said, scowling a little.

Eliza chuckled. "Maybe one of you ladies could give my husband a friendly spar. He's a bit hotheaded, Ken, but I wouldn't trade him for all the world."

"How did he end up being trained at Gouken's dojo?" Chun-Li asked.

Eliza shrugged. "Ken's family own a hotel chain, but his father thought he was going to be a waste of space. So he packed him off to Gouken to have him learn a bit of humility and discipline. Believe it or not, he was worse when he was younger, he even recognises it. But Gouken's teachings helped him."

"…Well, at least he's more competent than Lockhart," Harry snarked.

"Who?" Cammy asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous man with a reputation built on lies," Chun-Li said. "My father actually went to investigate him when a friend of his had his exploits plagiarised by him. But he had lost his memory by then. And Lockhart, incidentally, sets the bar very low in terms of competence, from what I heard, his tales notwithstanding. They're good books, but they're mostly fictional glorified travelogues, in that he didn't do the things he claimed to do."

"Like my godfather," Harry said. "Did you know Sirius Black was innocent?"

Chun-Li looked at him sharply, before shaking her head. "No. I only heard that he was responsible for a mass murder. He was framed?"

"Thanks to the real culprit, one of the people he was accused of killing," Harry said. "Blew up the street, cut off his finger, and escaped in the confusion."

"It sounds like you and your loved ones have had eventful lives, Harry," Eliza said.

"You don't know the half of it. Comes with the territory when a man who was effectively a Neo-Nazi terrorist wants you dead just for existing," Harry said.

"He's not joking," Chun-Li said when Eliza shot a startled look at them. "The terrorist wasn't well-known outside certain circles. While I cannot tell you much more, well, you are aware of your husband's ability to channel ki energy."

"Yes. He's shown off the _Hadouken_ a few times to me," Eliza said.

"It's something not dissimilar. That's all I can say for now. There are many powers in the world that science has not yet officially quantified, but still exist," Chun-Li said.

"And Bison has targeted my husband because of one of these powers," Eliza mused.

"Yes," Cammy said. "Rest assured, Eliza, I will do my best to ensure that your husband doesn't fall into Bison's clutches."

"Actually, just out of interest, Eliza, why did you give Guile a dirty look earlier?" Harry asked.

"What, him? Oh, his wife is my sister. He left her to continue this obsession with tracking down his old war buddy, and they're hurting," Eliza said. "Don't get me wrong, if Bison's really this much of a threat, I can understand it, but still…my sister and my niece are suffering because of his obsession."

Ah. That was understandable. Harry thought back to Sirius leaving Harry with Hagrid to track down Pettigrew, to Remus leaving a pregnant Tonks out of fear of letting her down. Had he done something similar in leaving Teddy with Andromeda?

Well, he was stuck in this mess now. And he didn't intend to leave Cammy to deal with this alone. Or any of these other people.

* * *

At the dojo, Guile, having watched Ryu and Ken pay their respects to their fallen master, found himself touched by their dedication. Like his own to Charlie. So he looked around the dojo, looking at the various clues as to what happened to Gouken. He had to agree with Ryu's assessment that there had been a vicious hand-to-hand fight. And the symbol, painted in blood, was ominous. "A rather macabre way to do fingerpainting," Guile remarked(1).

"I don't think this is the time or place for levity, Commander," Ryu said.

"No, sorry. You believe this to be the handiwork of the brother of Gouken?"

"I…remembered a fight between Gouken and a man he called brother, wearing that symbol on the back of his gi," Ryu said. "This was before Ken joined us."

"Huh. Ominous. That Cammy girl, she said Bison was interested in you because of the _Satsui no Hadou_. Saw you usin' it to defeat Sagat. Care to elaborate?"

Ryu and Ken looked at each other in alarm, before the Japanese warrior said, "The _Satsui no Hadou_. In English, it literally means 'Surge of Murderous Intent', though I guess you could call it the Dark Hadou. As you may know, _Ansatsuken_ was created originally as an assassination art, combining elements of various martial arts including Shotokan Karate. My master taught us only the more benign forms of the art, lest we fall victim to the _Satsui no Hadou_."

Ken nodded. "Yeah. The way Master Gouken described it, it's a bit like the Dark Side of the Force. Y'know, from _Star Wars_."

"It's not a bad analogy," Ryu said.

 _Hmm…and it looks like Obi-Wan here has been killed by Darth Vader. So, does that make Ryu Luke, and Ken Han Solo? God, I hope that doesn't make me Chewbacca_ , Guile mused to himself(2). Out loud, in a more serious tone, he said, "Do you think the killer may come back?"

"It's possible. He showed an interest in me when he was fighting my master, assuming it's the same person," Ryu said.

"I hope this guy ain't gonna team up with Bison, then," Guile muttered. "Jesus, Shadaloo, Bison, this killer with this _Satsui no Hadou_ thing, and that Cammy girl defecting. Not to mention whatever's been done to Charlie."

"Charlie?" Ken asked. "Hey, yeah, my wife once complained about you once. You skipped out on her sister 'cause you were trying to find some guy called Charlie."

Guile winced at the reminder. "Not my proudest moment, I'll admit. But I owe Charlie, a lot. And Cammy confirmed that he's still alive, and under Bison's control. I need closure, Ken."

"Sure, sure, but once this is done, you're gonna go back to your wife and girl, and you're gonna beg for their forgiveness. I've met little Amy, and Julie's a good friend. They don't deserve to be waiting on Daddy coming home, you got that?"

Guile was annoyed at this arrogant punk lecturing him, but he had a point. Anyway, Ken was just being protective of his wife's family, and he could understand that. "Crystal clear."

"Ken…" Ryu rebuked quietly, before looking at Guile. "I will remain here for now. This is my home, it has been for virtually all my life, Commander."

"D'you have a phone or anything I can contact you with?"

"We believe in a simple life here, as inconvenient as it can be to some," Ryu said.

"Here," Ken said, tossing Ryu a phone. "Borrow mine for now. It's got Eliza's number, so call us if you need us. I'm gonna be taking Eliza out sightseeing around Tokyo tomorrow. If something happens, for God's sake, Ryu, call us…"

* * *

It was decided, for the sanity of those involved, to have four separate hotel suites, paid for by Ken. Guile had opted for a single room, as did Chun-Li. Ken, after learning that Harry and Cammy were married, was grinning broadly, and began laughing when he learned that it was in Las Vegas. His comments on a honeymoon marathon got him a glare that promised mutilation if he continued from Cammy.

They had done plenty of shopping, and they intended to go out tomorrow for a few outings. Cammy even tried a few new clothes, and was even now dressed in jeans and a shirt with the motto 'Les Enfant Terrible'.

In any case, the two Interpol investigators, and Harry and Cammy, convened in the Potters' room that evening. "I don't like this situation at all," Guile said.

"Apart from dealing with your sister-in-law?" Harry asked wryly.

Guile just glared, before he continued. "There are many things that worry me, but one of the worst things is this killer of Gouken."

"Rose, the witch I mentioned, called him 'Akuma', though his true name is Gouki," Cammy said.

"Akuma…that's Japanese for 'demon'," Chun-Li mused.

"Ironic, considering that damned symbol he left can mean 'heaven'," Guile said. "If this Akuma teams up with Bison…well, I shudder to think. Hell, if what you said is true, Cammy, and Bison can brainwash people, what's to stop him from doing so to this Akuma guy?"

"I don't know," Cammy said. "But it may be that Akuma has another agenda to Bison. Even his underlings all have different agendas. Balrog is a greedy mercenary. Vega is a psychopath for hire. Sagat is more concerned with maintaining his reputation as a strong fighter, and is only with Bison for money and fighting strong opponents. And the less said about FANG, the better."

"FANG?" Chun-Li asked.

"The last survivor of the Nguuhao," Cammy said.

"I know of them," Chun-Li growled. On Guile and Harry's looks, she explained, "Not so long ago, the Nguuhao, or the Cobra Cartel, was one of the biggest crime syndicates in Asia, specialising in child trafficking, and training many to become assassins using poisoned weapons. They were wiped out by Shadaloo to the last man when they attempted a takeover bid."

Cammy shook her head. "Not to the last man. FANG survived, and on surrendering, joined as one of Bison's underlings. He's mostly in the research and development section, though. I believe he was behind the Dolls. He's a deranged elitist with a high opinion of himself…though not without reason. But Vega is the one we need to look out for in Japan, as Bison intended to send him here."

"Describe him," Guile said.

"Tall, muscled, with long blonde hair, plaited. His features are very handsome, but he frequently has a condescending attitude. He has a tattoo of an eastern dragon on his chest. When in combat, he uses metal claws strapped to his right hand, and a simple mask that covers his face. His vanity is his strongest feature, hence the mask: he doesn't want his face to be marred by injury. He is agile: he used to be one of the top bullfighters in Spain, and he frequently engages in cage matches against those Bison wants punished. He tends to attack vertically, from above, to confuse his enemies. He considers his fighting style a fusion between bullfighting and ninjutsu, going as far to call it 'Spanish ninjutsu'. He speaks multiple languages aside from his native Spanish, including English, Japanese, and Chinese."

"So, a Spanish matador turned ninja?" Harry asked with weary cynicism. "Sadly, that's not the weirdest or most dangerous thing I've fought."

"And what was?" Chun-Li asked.

"Well, aside from Voldemort and a dragon…I'd have to say a Basilisk. At twelve. Oh, and I nearly died if it weren't for a Phoenix crying on me." Harry rolled up his sleeve, revealing the puckered scar from the Basilisk fang. "Imagine a massive snake that can kill you if you make eye contact with it, and has venom that can kill virtually anything."

"And you faced something like that at 12?" Cammy demanded, incredulously.

"What were you, suicidal?!" Guile snapped.

Harry gave him a sardonic smile. "Gryffindor, actually. AKA a fool that rushes in where angels fear to tread."

Chun-Li snorted. "I think, Cammy, that you're going to be the one trying to keep him alive than the other way around."

That was the point where the relationship between the two women began to truly thaw, Harry knew in retrospect. While Chun-Li was yet to forgive Cammy for her part in her father's death, it was that joke that was the first step to that forgiveness…and to a friendship that would stand them in good stead for a long time…

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Cammy and Chun-Li are working out their differences, and they're awaiting Vega. But will they be ready?**

 **Review-answering time!** **Reishin Amara** **: See below.**

 **Mangahero18** **: I'd imagine a few people in law enforcement know of it. And given the poor attempts shown in** ** _The Goblet of Fire_** **, is it any wonder that it's not? And Chun-Li hasn't let go of it, she's just (reluctantly) willing to work with Cammy.**

 **Guest (regarding fighting styles)** **: Harry will eventually learn a fighting style of his own, but for now, he's basically 'evade, cast spells, evade'. Your mentions of the Nasuverse had me considering, after reading your review, the 'Snake' style used by Kuzuki. And no, Chun-Li was not intended by me to be a relation. I might work that in later, though…**

 **OBSERVER01** **: The Dolls will be eventually freed, and yes, Rose is basically Bison's good side, or at least contains it.**

 **1\. This is a reference to a frequent joke in** ** _Death Battle_** **, whenever Akuma's murder of Gouken is brought up, and the image from the Udon comics is shown.**

 **2\. Guile's musings was based on another observation in** ** _Death Battle_** **, specifically in the** ** _Ryu vs Scorpion_** **episode. Wizard points out that it's pretty much 'Karate Star Wars', especially once he points out to Boomstick that fan theories think of Akuma as Ryu's father. Incidentally, best episode of** ** _Death Battle_** **involving** ** _Street Fighter?_** **The most recent one as of writing, namely** ** _Balrog vs TJ Combo_** **, though the** ** _Hercule vs Dan Hibiki_** **one comes a close second. In what other series would you have 'Death by Jukebox Machine Playing the Can-Can'?**


	6. Chapter 5: Ninja, Sumo, Wizard, Fangirl

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **NINJA, SUMO, WIZARD, FANGIRL, FOOL**

The next day, Ken had decided to take his wife out shopping, while Guile opted to go back and check on Ryu. Guile was going to tell Ryu, bluntly, that he was going to see if the _Ansatsuken_ practitioner would be willing to act as bait to draw either Bison or Akuma out. Chun-Li and Cammy wanted to do some sight-seeing, and Harry went along with it, as it was his first time in Japan after all. Plus, Chun-Li wanted to go to that book-signing of E Honda's. While she had no actual interest in sumo wrestling, she respected the man for doing much to draw attention from both at home and abroad to his sport.

Harry had to admit, the man was impressive. True, he was a rotund man with a girth comparable to his uncle, but unlike his uncle, the dark-haired man had an air of nobility to him, and a genuinely friendly demeanour, despite the red theatrical make-up on his face. As he was announced, Harry, who was standing on a staircase near the signing table, was jostled by a pair of schoolgirls hurrying up, with one of them, a girl with short black hair, pulling out a camera. In Japanese (he had cast a translation charm on himself to understand the people here), she squealed, " _This is SO cool!_ "

" _Sakura, why do you drag me to these things? They're boring_ ," the brown-haired girl accompanying her complained.

" _C'mon, this is E Honda! How can you NOT be excited to be here?!_ " Sakura complained.

 _Oh dear Merlin, it's a fangirl_ , Harry thought to himself.

" _Anyway, he's the greatest! When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!_ " Sakura continued.

Harry, Chun-Li, Cammy, and Sakura's friend all looked askance at her. " _You want to weigh 400 pounds?_ " Sakura's friend asked.

" _Hey, I can do eating competitions to bulk up…hey, what's going on?_ "

Harry, Chun-Li and Cammy returned their gaze to where Sakura was standing, only for Cammy to freeze. Quietly, she hissed to Harry and Chun-Li, "Vega."

" _The great Edmond Honda_ ," the man said, approaching. Harry noted that Cammy's description was pretty spot-on. Tall, handsome, and with an arrogance surpassing a Malfoy. And a sneer surpassing Snape. " _Or so you claim. The only great thing I see is your ugliness. I came here looking for Ryu, and I found an obese, nappy-wearing slob._ "

" _And it seems that you suffer from a flux of the tongue and a lack of manners. Are you trying to pick a fight?_ " Honda retorted, standing.

" _Not trying, though sumo is highly overrated_ ," Vega sneered, removing his coat, and placing his mask over his face, donning his claws as well.

"We have to stop him!" Chun-Li hissed. Honda hurled himself at Vega, only for the Spaniard to leap over Honda, who crashed to the floor.

With that, Chun-Li and Cammy leapt over the stair railing. Thankfully, Cammy had a charm concealing her appearance. Chun-Li said, "Vega…you're wanted for questioning for your association with Shadaloo. Come peacefully…or don't."

"Ah, so a quixotic but beautiful fool is interfering?" Vega asked. "Two beauties, in fact. Don't get in my way, or I'll be forced to carve up your faces. Or maybe you can help me? I want to know where Ryu is."

"Tough, Vega," Cammy said. And with that, Chun-Li launched herself at the Spanish assassin. The two women worked well together, despite their fractious bond, but Vega managed to dodge their attacks, while the crowd and Honda looked on.

Vega seemed to come to a realisation when Cammy dove at him, spinning in mid-air like a drill, feet-first, towards him. He dodged, but he muttered, " _You_ …you fight like _they_ do…"

 _Shit, he suspects something_ , Harry thought. Out loud, he yelled, "Hey, arsehole! You enjoy picking on women, you Wolverine wannabe?!"

"Wolverine? WOLVERINE?!" Vega snarled, just as Harry began dashing up the stairs. "You dare compare me to that vulgar, ugly little comic book character?!" And with that, he leapt up to the stairs in pursuit.

Harry dashed into a nearby toilet on the next floor, thankfully free of customers, and then waited, Disillusioning himself. As Vega crashed in, Harry snarled, mentally, _Stupefy_. The jet of red light sent Vega crashing to the floor. _Incarcerous_. Ropes wrapped around him.

Cammy and Chun-Li burst in, just as Harry removed his Disillusionment spell, followed by Sakura and her friend. "This is a male toilet, ladies," he snarked.

" _How did you…?_ " Sakura asked in Japanese, staring at Vega, now trussed up like a turkey.

" _You two, wait outside_ ," Chun-Li said, her tone brooking no argument. She then looked down at Vega. "That was stupidly dangerous, Harry."

"I agree," Cammy said.

"Look, by doing that, I prevented his escape. He might know more about what Bison intends, he might even know Charlie's current whereabouts. I don't know Legilimency, though." On Cammy's questioning look, he clarified, "Magical mind-reading, to put it crudely."

"Handing him over to Interpol is not a good idea," Cammy warned. "Bison would be able to free him either by blackmail, bribes, or force."

"Then what do we do?" Chun-Li demanded.

Harry, after a moment, smirked. "Memory Charm. I'm going to Obliviate the last few days from his head so he doesn't remember us. Are the police coming?"

"Yes, someone called them. I heard one of them say they're on their way."

"Right. They can keep him locked up for a while. Hopefully, it'll take some time before he's a problem again…"

* * *

After handing the unconscious Vega to police and giving a statement, Harry, Cammy and Chun-Li were confronted by an enthusiastic Sakura. " _Hey, that was cool!_ " she cheered. " _You two knew really cool martial arts, and you, well, you knocked that blonde jerk out! How'd you do it?_ "

" _Luck_ ," Harry replied. She was probably a Muggle, and he didn't want to risk the Statute in Japan.

" _Oh, right, I wanted to ask you guys something_ ," Sakura asked. " _Do you happen to know where Ryu is? Only, I want to get taught by the best martial artist in Japan, and that blonde jerk said Ryu was._ "

The three of them looked at each other. "Should we?" Chun-Li asked.

"She's too enthusiastic to be one of Bison's," Cammy said. "At least not intentionally. No, she's worse. A fangirl."

"NOT fangirl!" Sakura snapped in halting English, before changing back to Japanese. " _Tell me where Ryu is!_ "

Eventually, Chun-Li said, " _Fine. But it's up to him whether to teach you. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at school, young lady?_ "

" _Umm, I have a note?_ " Sakura said, a little sheepishly.

Thankfully, Honda came over. " _My thanks for helping out_ ," the sumo wrestler said. " _While I am sure I could have taken that fool out myself, I appreciate the assistance rendered._ "

" _It's a pleasure, Mr Honda_ ," Cammy said.

" _You two fight well. Perhaps I'll see you two in the Street Fighter tournament, eh? I certainly intend to join._ "

" _Perhaps_ ," Chun-Li said.

It was at that point that Ken and Eliza walked in, as the sumo wrestler went back to his table. He looked at the three, and chuckled. "See, Eliza? I told you they'd be in the middle of it."

Harry scowled, before an impish notion occurred to him. He turned to Sakura. " _Hey, kid? The blonde Yank there is Ken Masters. He trained alongside Ryu. Maybe you can ask him for tips._ "

Ken, who could understand Japanese, had only a moment to yelp, "Wait, what?!" before the Japanese schoolgirl rushed up to him faster than the eye could see, and began asking a gale of enthusiastic questions.

"That was both cruel and hilarious," Chun-Li remarked, smirking at Ken's discomfort.

"My father was one of the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts," Harry said with a shrug. "It's in the blood…"

Chun-Li's phone trilled at that point, and she answered it. "Hello? Ah, Commander." She frowned. "What? Well, that's concerning. Did he see anything? Hmm. I see. Should we come over? Okay. Incidentally, tell Ryu that, if he's willing to be a teacher, he's got a potential and VERY enthusiastic student coming over. As in a fangirl. And there's more. We've just dealt with Shadaloo agent Vega, who was looking for Ryu. We'll tell you details later. Okay. See you then. Goodbye."

"Trouble?" Harry asked as Chun-Li hung up.

"Not quite. Ryu apparently had a nightmare where, consumed by his revenge, he attacked and killed Ken via a _Hadouken_ ," the Chinese woman said. "When he woke up, he found that he had actually used a _Hadouken_ on the wall of the dojo in his sleep. However, someone had actually been there in the night. Ryu had left Gouken's prayer beads around the grave, but someone took them during the night. It may be that the murderer returned. Either that, or a ghoulish fan of Gouken came around."

"I think we should broaden our search a little," Cammy said. "Even if this Gouki or Akuma is the murderer, he may have encountered someone else. Maybe there's other students of Gouken he has challenged. At least we might be able to get some information." Looking over at Ken, who was trying to answer Sakura's enthusiastic questions as best as he could, while Eliza snickered, she said, "Ken, can I ask you something?"

"YES! Please, anything!"

"Did Gouken teach anyone else? Anyone we might be able to ask about his murderer's whereabouts?"

"Not really. Ryu and I were pretty much his only full-time students. There were a few guys who came along, but I don't remember…oh, wait. I remember one guy! Yeesh, but he was a total loser. Plus, he wanted to learn _Ansatsuken_ for vengeance. I think Sagat killed his father. Gouken wouldn't have a bar of it, so he expelled him. Actually, he lives somewhere around here. Dan Hibiki…yeah, that's his name. He certainly wouldn't be the one who killed Gouken, though. Dan couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. And I doubt Gouken's killer would have anything to do with him, either. He's like Scrappy in _Scooby Doo_ : loud, annoying, and incompetent."

"Still, we cannot dismiss the possibility that he may have met the killer," Chun-Li mused. "It also may be that the killer is targeting _Ansatsuken_ students, so we'll need to warn him."

"Fine. Your funeral…"

* * *

"It's a dump," Harry said bluntly.

And that was a pretty accurate assessment. They were standing in front of a run-down building with a sign above the door reading _Dan Hibiki's Ultra Dojo: Making Ass-Kicking an Artform_. And not just in Japanese, but in English too. A picture of Dan was next to the door, a brown-haired, rather obnoxious-looking man in a pink gi and giving a thumbs up with a broad smile. Shades of Gilderoy Lockhart right there.

"Even so, at the very least, we should warn him," Chun-Li said.

"I don't know," Cammy remarked. "If Ken is right, wouldn't this guy being killed be natural selection?"

"That joke was in poor taste, Cammy," Chun-Li said. "Still, look at that. He calls his martial arts _Saikyo_ , or 'strongest'."

Harry winced. "That's daring the universe to prove you wrong."

Once inside the dojo, which was a little less seedier than the outside, they were confronted by the figure of a man trying, and failing miserably, to project the air of a wise teacher. "Have you two fine young ladies and young man come seeking the teachings of the strongest man to ever set foot into a dojo?" he asked, in surprisingly good English. Maybe he had a talent for languages, if nothing else.

"No," Chun-Li said bluntly. "I am Chun-Li, with Interpol, and these are my associates, Harry and Cammy Potter."

"Whoa, whoa! Interpol is after me?! Look, I'm trying to pay those bills, lady! And I did NOT do that thing with a tanuki statue, scented candles, and wasabi paste!" Dan yelped, his pretence of wisdom and serenity blasted away like smoke in a hurricane.

"Calm down, Mr Hibiki. I'm not here to arrest you. You're not in trouble with Interpol. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Gouken."

"Gouken? GOUKEN?!" Dan yelped, his mood swinging rather abruptly. "That goody two-shoes wouldn't teach me the _Ansatsuken_ for revenge! Even…to avenge my father." After a brief pause, he unleashed, as a grief-laden howl, "FATHERRRRR!"

Harry glanced at Chun-Li and Cammy, and knew that they shared the same thought: _What the_ _ **fuck**_ _is wrong with this guy?_

Dan calmed himself down, before clearing his throat sheepishly. "Sorry. So, what can the great Dan Hibiki do for you?"

"Gouken died not long ago," Chun-Li said. "Murdered. You're not under any suspicion for the time being, we have another person of interest."

"Wait, _what?!_ Gouken's dead?" Dan yelped, staring at them. "Holy…okay, hold up a moment. Gouken got murdered? Did some guy shoot him?"

"He got murdered in a martial arts duel," Harry said. "Do you know of anyone who had a grudge against him?"

"Well, aside from me, no. Wait, wait, I said that wrong. I mean, I'd never kill the guy! I just thought I'd open up a rival dojo. I mean, what do you Westerners say? 'Living well is the best revenge'." He gave off a laugh that was meant to sound mighty and haughty, but came off as shrill and annoying. "Business is, admittedly, a little slow, but…damn, Gouken got killed in a martial arts battle? I'll be honest, I don't really know anyone who'd have a grudge against Gouken. That being said…well, it might be that someone killed him to avenge himself on, well, Ryu."

"Why do you say that, Mr Hibiki?" Cammy asked.

"Doll, call me Dan," Dan said with a grin.

"I will if you don't ever call me a Doll again," Cammy said, her tone so frosty, you could feel the icicles dripping from it. Harry couldn't blame her, given the association the word had with her.

"Yeesh, okay…Cammy, was it? Right. You're young to be hitched to that British beanpole, but whatever. Anyway, look, one thing I do know is that Sagat was pretty PO'ed when Ryu beat him. You know about that?"

Cammy nodded. "He scarred Sagat with a _Shoryuken_."

"Yeah, well, Sagat would hold a grudge." His face fell. "That's why he killed my father. You know that saying 'an eye for an eye'? Well, Father took his eye, and Sagat killed him right in front of me."

Chun-Li hastily stepped in before any impassioned, hammy outbursts could happen again. "Our concern is that the murderer may be targeting students of Gouken. Ryu and Mr Masters are already aware, but we wondered if anyone suspicious approached you, especially someone wearing clothing with the kanji symbol for 'heaven' or 'sky'."

"You mean ' _ten_ '? Nope, haven't seen anyone like that. Sorry, wish I could help you. I mean, I'm always willing to help Interpol's finest, especially when they're lookers like you. Though…I have to ask, is this one of those 'don't leave town' deals?"

"As I said, we already have another suspect. But I'd suggest not leaving town anyway. Though if a man calling himself Gouki or Akuma comes along…run, and give us a call."

"Got it," Dan said, looking nervous. "If someone's gunning for me…you let me know, right? …Right?"

"Of course," Chun-Li said reassuringly. Though judging by the look on the man's face, he wasn't very reassured…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Vega has been soundly trounced, Sakura's going to be introduced to Ryu earlier than the comics canon, and Dan's shitting himself at the thought of being targeted by Akuma. Good times.**

 **Incidentally, in terms of favourites and alerts, this is now THE most popular crossover between the Potterverse and** ** _Street Fighter_** **. The most popular, until this fic came along, was one of Gamer95's aforementioned Project Motherhood stories,** ** _The Street Fighter's Disciple_** **. And even if I lose my momentum on this, this story will also be the longest story: I have up to Chapter 9 written as of this writing.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Multipule-Characters1-Acct** **: I only came to** ** _Death Battle_** **recently, and I have to say, I enjoy it, for the most part. My personal favourite episode is** ** _Deadpool vs Deathstroke_** **, though there're plenty more that come close, like** ** _Iron Man vs Lex Luthor_** **, the** ** _Red vs Blue_** **crossover** ** _The Meta vs Carolina_** **, and the recent** ** _Balrog vs TJ Combo_** **.**

 **OBSERVER01** **: I'm better at dialogue and character interaction than fight scenes, frankly. You'll doubtless notice that in the coming fights involving Bison and Akuma. As for Harry's fighting style, I'm still considering it. After reviewing some of the suggestions, and considering the ones from the Nasuverse, I actually am considering Krav Maga more, though that's only for when Harry needs to get up close and personal. He tends to fight from a distance, using his magic, and uses Apparition or his normal agility to dodge attacks.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Shadow of the Past

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **SHADOW OF THE PAST**

After hearing no reports from Vega for several hours, Bison had checked whatever he could get a hold of, including police reports, and soon found where his wayward arrogant Spaniard had ended up: in a police station after provoking E Honda into a brawl at a bookshop. Releasing him would be easy enough, but how that came to be…even Vega knew when to leave when things got too troublesome. Bison had his hackers pull up the security footage from the bookstore, and witnessed the confrontation. He sneered at Vega's heavy-handedness. The narcissistic fool had provoked E Honda because he was trying to find Ryu, only to find the sumo wrestler instead.

However, it was what happened next that had Bison curious. He saw two women leap down, one of whom he was sure was the daughter of that fool Dorai. Chun-Li, was it? And when he saw how the other woman fought, he realised it looked familiar.

 _That looks like the Dolls' fighting style_ , Bison mused. _But she doesn't look like any one of them_.

Suddenly, Vega's attention was brought to a European who shouted something at him, before fleeing. Later, said European, along with Chun-Li and her companion, brought the unconscious form of Vega down for the police to deal with. And then, Bison realised that the young man looked familiar.

Not long ago, after communications with Killer Bee were interrupted, Bison, looking for any lead, found footage of the young man who had presumably shared her bed. They went off together after some drinks in the casino in Las Vegas. That messy thatch of dark hair and emerald eyes behind glasses were distinctive, as was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

While Bison hadn't told his Dolls about Harry Potter, he was aware of the Boy Who Lived, through his contacts in the Ministry of Magic. He knew of Potter's victory over Voldemort some months prior. And he was certain that it was Potter he saw in these two disparate pieces of footage.

Suddenly, a realisation came to him. He checked the footage of Chun-Li's companion in combat again, and gritted his teeth in anger. The face and hair may look different, but the body type and fighting style was Killer Bee's! And if she was fighting alongside Chun-Li willingly, Killer Bee had been suborned!

Potter may have been a weakling and a pawn of Dumbledore, but he had managed to defeat Voldemort. And while a considerable amount of luck had to have been involved, Bison knew that to defeat someone as tenacious as Voldemort needed more than mere luck. Potter may not be a martial artist, or even a truly powerful warlock, but he had enough skill and tenacity to deal with Voldemort.

Which meant that Potter was a wild card he could ill afford to allow to run around unchecked. So too was Chun-Li. And Killer Bee was too valuable to allow to remain at liberty. She was a modified clone of his body, as was Decapre, and thus a spare body for him to use.

It was just as well, then, that he had more agents in Japan than just Vega. Juni could be called into action, perhaps, but Bison thought that there was someone more…fitting. One of the latest conscripts into Shadaloo…Agent Shadow. Formerly known as Charlie Nash. With him, he could put paid not only to Potter, but to Chun-Li as well, along with anyone else in his way, and retrieve his wayward Doll…

* * *

A memory she had all but forgotten came to her, in the form of a nightmare. She was floating in a tank of liquid, naked, the only thing she was wearing was a mask supplying her with oxygen. So, no concession at all to her modesty. The liquid was comfortably warm, and she wouldn't have been panicking so much had she not noticed the technician leering at her nearby from behind tinted goggles. He was working on a console, and seemed to be singing a merry little tune. Not that she could hear much of it: the liquid muffled her hearing. Most of what she could hear was the hum of machinery, the bubbling of the liquid, and the gentle thump of her heart.

A door opened, and a familiar, cloak-wearing figure stepped through, grinning malevolently. Words were exchanged between Bison and the technician, before the technician activated something on the control panel.

And that was when the pain began.

She spasmed and thrashed, screaming hoarsely into the breathing mask clipped to her mouth. Her eyes screwed shut with agony as the pain burned across her, through her, _inside her_. It was changing her, and not for the better. It was a rape of her very essence…

…And then, it stopped. Gentle, soothing arms wrapped themselves around her. She was no longer in the tank, she realised, as she opened her eyes again. Still naked, still floating…but no longer in that horrible place, one of many vile laboratories within Shadaloo. It was like she was floating in the ocean, serenely. Just a blue, shifting ocean of light.

"That was one of your memories, wasn't it?" the voice of Harry whispered into her ear.

"Harry?" Cammy asked. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. My guess is that the rings give us a mental link. I know this is a dream…well, a nightmare. I felt your pain, and I wanted to help you, so…"

"I see." Cammy closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation. There was peace and serenity here, and Harry's presence, comforting her. "Is this your mind?"

Harry emitted a bitter bark of laughter that echoed around the medium they were floating in. "Fuck, no! My mind's nowhere near as calm as this is. While I probably had a better childhood than you did, in that I actually had a childhood…well, it wasn't much of one. At best, I could be said to have had a roof over my head and food to eat, even if it wasn't much. I won't bore you with sob stories of my childhood. You've probably got me beat."

Cammy chuckled bleakly. "Yes…they wanted to turn me into a monster…a tool…a killing machine. I'm surprised I even have a soul, given what they did to me. It's like they tore my soul from me, left me empty to become Bison's little killer Doll."

Unbidden, memories of her sisters, all twelve of them, in figure-hugging combat outfits. "The Dolls," she murmured. "All of them girls kidnapped by Shadaloo in their early teens. If I was one of them, then they were too good at removing my memories of a time before Shadaloo. In truth, I'm almost certain I was born within Shadaloo Headquarters, as I remember a time before the Dolls were brought to be my sisters…though I think one of them, Decapre, was there before the Dolls came about."

"Why so young?"

"Easier to brainwash. Remember, one of the founders of the Doll plan was FANG, who came from the Nguuhao, and they specialised in indoctrinating young children into becoming assassins. The technology or techniques may have already been developed by the Nguuhao. I know for a fact that at least one of my sisters, Juni, was sent to murder the very family she was snatched from in Germany, as a test of the brainwashing."

"…That's sick."

"I know. The Dolls…my sisters…we are all victims of Bison. But there are many who follow his bidding willingly, either out of desire for power, or for money. I know this isn't your fight, but…"

"It became my fight the moment I married you," Harry said solemnly. "I'm not sure we could even be said to be friends yet…but I will still fight alongside you."

There was little more to be said after that. They just floated in the blue void, Cammy just savouring Harry's embrace. She felt a contentment she hadn't felt for a long time, if at all during her short life.

He may not love her. But he did care about her, as a person rather than a tool. He was the first person to care about her, and even if he was the only one to do so, she didn't mind. To have someone that cared about her meant more than anything…

That serene repose was soon interrupted, though, when a shrill shrieking noise filled the void. She heard Harry mutter, "Shit…" before they were pulled from the void…

* * *

…And suddenly, Cammy was awake, sitting bolt upright in bed, dressed in little more than the sleepwear Eliza had bought her, just in time to see Harry get off the bed, half-dressed, and fumbling for his wand. "What was that?" she hissed.

"Security ward," Harry whispered. "I studied up on them shortly after leaving Britain, but I haven't started using them until after Vegas. Someone's breaking into the hotel suite."

Cammy nodded, before she pointed at him, and then next to the door. She would stand in front of it. He grimaced, but nodded, acknowledging her plan. He made his way over, and stood next to the door, casting a Notice Me Not as he did so. Then, he waited for the door to open, which it did. A tall, muscled man with blonde hair and glasses walked in. Cammy stood to attention. "Agent Shadow," she said, distracting his attention. "I do not require your assistance."

"Primary target: Killer Bee located. Objective: retrieval," the man said in a flat, robotic voice. "You have been compromised, Killer Bee. Where is Potter?"

 _Right behind you_ , Harry thought, before sending a Stunner at the man.

Despite doing it wordlessly, the man dodged on some instinct. The man whirled, and then slashed his arm through the air. "SONIC BOOM!"

Harry had enough time for his eyes to widen, before some sort of crescent-shaped shockwave smacked into him, sending him flying into the wall. He felt some of his ribs crack as he slammed into it. "Harry!" Cammy yelled.

Whatever it was, either the attack or Harry's lapse in concentration caused his Notice Me Not to dispel, and the man could now definitely see him, his eyes now glowing with a sickly purple light. "Secondary target: Harry Potter located. Objective: exterminate."

"You know, you sound like a Dalek," Harry gasped, before he sent more Stunners at the man, who dodged. One hit him, but he merely shook his head, and dashed forward…

…Only for Cammy to dive through the air, feet-first, spinning like a drill. "SPIRAL ARROW!" she yelled as she smacked into their assailant's head, sending him out the door. Harry took the opportunity to stand, and begin casting healing spells on himself.

"That was Charlie Nash," Cammy hissed. "Somehow, Bison's twigged to your being bonded to me. Warn the others."

"I'm not leaving you!" Harry snapped, before waving his wand and conjuring a pair of Patroni. "Guile, Chun-Li! Charlie Nash is here, and he's brainwashed! Help!"

As the ethereal stags sprinted off, Cammy dashed into the living room area of the suite, and Harry, once he finished healing his ribs, soon followed. He soon found Charlie and Cammy wrecking the room. Pointing his wand, he yelled, " _Accio_ , Charlie Nash!"

With a snarl, Charlie was pulled through the air towards Harry. He aimed his foot at Harry to kick him, only for Harry to use a Banishing Charm, sending Charlie flying back the way he came…towards Cammy. Cammy leapt into the air with deadly grace, and then slammed her foot down into her opponent's head, causing him to smash into the floor. " _Incarcerous Maxima_ ," Harry snarled, and chains wrapped themselves around Charlie, in time for Chun-Li and Guile to burst into the room.

"Charlie?" Guile hissed in astonishment. "What's he doing here?"

"Trying to kill me and kidnap Cammy," Harry said.

"Secondary targets approaching. Chun-Li, Guile. Objective: exterminate," Charlie grated out as he struggled against the chains.

"If he's been brainwashed, what do we do?" Chun-Li asked.

Cammy nodded. "It's not like you can marry him," the former Shadaloo agent said.

"Wait, I have an idea," Guile said, before heading back out.

As they waited, Chun-Li looked at Cammy. "Why retrieve you? Why not kill you?"

"Bison must think that I can be re-indoctrinated," Cammy said. "Do you see the purple light in his eyes?"

Chun-Li hastened over, and nodded. "What is that? Is that what's brainwashed him?"

"Not exactly. It's a power Bison and I share, and which Bison has somehow infused into Charlie. That's Psycho Power you're seeing. Either magical chains are too strong for him to break, or else he can't use its full potential, because he might have broken them otherwise."

"You can use that?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yes, but not to the same degree as Bison. And I have been refraining from using it. As I told you, it's fuelled from negative emotions…and can corrode your very body."

Guile dashed in, holding military dog-tags, which he then brought over to Charlie. "Charlie. Charlie! Remember these? You should take better care of them."

Charlie, after a moment, stared at the tags, before rasping, "Charlie…? Charlie Nash…?" He began to thrash and spasm, screaming in pain, a great strangled cry, before he finally subsided. His expression, once belligerent, now subsided to confusion, then recognition, before the glow in his eyes faded, and his voice becoming normal. "…Guile?"

"Charlie? Is it you? Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's me, and no. I feel like something the cat dragged in and pissed all over." He looked around at the gathered people, and said, "Quite a motley crew. Chun-Li of Interpol, Killer Bee of Shadaloo, and a British wizard, if Bison's briefing was anything to go by."

"She's not Killer Bee anymore," Harry said, moving over to Cammy protectively. "Her name is Cammy."

"Cammy, huh? Nice to meet you as a human being, Cammy," Charlie said with a pained smile. "You actually look nice without that dead expression from the brainwashing. Not that I can talk," he added ruefully. He looked over at Guile and Chun-Li. "Listen, I've got a hell of a tale to tell you guys. You might not believe me, but it's true."

"I think we've probably heard a lot of it already," Chun-Li said. "But any further information would be great…"

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry and Cammy are growing closer, and Bison has twigged to Cammy's defection. Oh, and Charlie has been un-brainwashed. Shit's gonna fly now…**

 **Review-answering time! More than a few people don't like Dan. I find him entertaining, or at least more so than a certain other joke character he fought in** ** _Death Battle_** **. Though to be fair, Hercule is at least a competent martial artist. Maybe one day, I could write a story that has Dan getting a chance to shine…and partly fucking it up. Hmm, food for thought.**

 **myafroatemydog** **: Not in this story. C Viper will probably come about should I do sequels set during** ** _Street Fighter IV_** **. I have mentioned at least one character from a later game, FANG from** ** _Street Fighter V_** **, but solely at my discretion.**

 **OBSERVER01** **: Dumber than Crabbe and Goyle? Yeah, you're exaggerating quite a bit there, though they do set the bar pretty low. Dan is probably closer to Lockhart, but with some scruples instead. And unlike Lockhart, he would actually try to fight a Basilisk…and probably survive through sheer dumb luck.**

 **EroSlackerMicha** **: If you want to see Dan get owned even worse, watch the** ** _Death Battle_** **episode where he faces off against Hercule.**

 **Watch it here: watch?v=wfCKJlkdqKs**

 **Raidentensho** **: I actually considered Savate, if only because I had heard of it thanks to** ** _Tintin_** **(Calculus claims to be a master of the martial art in** ** _Flight 714_** **), but I'm pretty much having him combine his magic with Krav Maga.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Bison Strikes Back!

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **BISON STRIKES BACK!**

"It looks like you know most of the story already," Charlie said as they sat in the living area of the hotel room (Harry having used Repair charms to undo the damage dealt by the fight), as dawn broke. "Hell, Cammy probably told you more than I know. We'll have to get this to our superiors."

"Even if Bison has influence over Interpol?" Cammy asked. "Your mission to save Dorai was compromised from within."

"Yeah, but I know people who can be trusted, believe me. Though I can guess at who might have leaked. Jesus, it's weird seeing you have, well, an actual personality, Cammy," Charlie said. He then looked over at Harry. "And you managed to catch Vega. Well done, kid!"

"It's Harry," Harry said irritably to the American.

"Okay. Anyway, Vega's probably been sprung by Bison by now. But he also knows you're no longer brainwashed, Cammy. And he'll doubtless realise I've been compromised by now. What's more, apparently Sagat's gone AWOL, at least temporarily. I think he's gone to seek Ryu out."

"And this Akuma has added another complication," Chun-Li said.

"And yet, Rose claimed that he was vital in stopping Bison," Cammy pointed out. "Did she mean we set them on each other?"

"Tokyo would be lucky to be left standing," Guile muttered grimly. "We'd better head to the dojo soon. And I am NOT taking a goddamned Portkey there…"

* * *

Ken had already headed up to the dojo in his own car when they went there. Apparently Ryu had had to discuss things with Sakura's mother about teaching her the _Ansatsuken_ (Ryu was apparently at least tactful enough to avoid calling it such, merely calling it Gouken-style Shotokan Karate). But as they drove along the mountain path, they heard a helicopter buzzing overhead. A military one. "Is that JSDF?" Guile asked. "USAF?"

Charlie and Cammy's eyes widened. "No! That's a Shadaloo chopper!" Charlie yelled.

And then, the helicopter came in to land in front of them, forcing them to halt. "They're just blocking the road," Harry muttered, noting the winged skull insignia that was the symbol of Shadaloo, something Charlie had stitched into his jacket by Bison's cronies as a perverse joke. "That chopper is armed to the teeth, so it could have torn us apart. Why are they just stopping us?"

"I think the boss has come along to deal with us himself," Charlie said.

And his words were proven right when the chopper door slid open, and a hulking figure stepped out. Harry had only seen Bison in a video feed, so he was once more surprised at the sheer presence the man had. Dressed in a crimson military uniform, complete with an officer's cap and a cape that blew in the wind of the chopper's rotors, he looked at them contemptuously, like he was a god standing astride the very world.

Guile was the first to get out, followed closely by everyone else. As Bison opened his mouth to speak, Harry beat him to the punch. "So…do you abuse steroids or something? Only, I think that's going to come back to bite you later in life. Even deranged megalomaniacs have to look after their health, wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had gone completely mad, except for Charlie, who outright laughed. But Bison recovered, and leered with a smile that showed more teeth than mirth. "A failed experiment, a wayward Doll, and a few quixotic fools. One of whom seems to have a tongue that doesn't know when not to wag."

"Murderer," Chun-Li said grimly. "Cammy may have been the one to kill my father, but you gave her the order, brainwashed her into an unthinking _pawn_."

"I shaped her into a higher purpose," Bison said, "and while her recalcitrance is a minor setback…"

" _SECTUMSEMPRA!_ " Harry roared, slashing his wand, sending the cutting curse at Bison, and the helicopter. He'd had enough of the man's speech. The would-be dictator dived out of the way, but the helicopter was sliced in two, though it didn't explode, thankfully. "Cut the insane monologue out, Bison! I've heard this shit before!"

Bison chuckled, before being wreathed in violet energy. "Really? I am in an entirely different league to Voldemort! Still, you're more pragmatic than I thought. More pragmatic than these other fools."

"That's because, as much as you claim to be in a different league to him, you're too similar to him. Seriously, dealing with megalomaniacs with an immortality obsession…is it Tuesday(1)? I wonder how many Horcruxes _you_ made." Harry sent a _Reducto_ at Bison, but the dictator dodged it.

Bison laughed as he dodged more spells. "The only split I made in my soul was to divest it of all weakness! I don't need a phylactery to anchor me to this plane! All I need is another body…which is why I will be taking Killer Bee back."

Harry stopped sending spells at Bison, and then stared at Cammy in shock. The blonde girl was staring at Bison. "…What?"

Bison just kept grinning. "We are more alike than you'd care to imagine, Killer Bee! You are the perfected form of a modified clone of myself! A spare body that I will inhabit when the time comes!"

After a moment, Harry snarked, trying VERY hard not to think of the implications that he had had sex with a clone of Bison (helped immensely by the fact that Cammy most definitely did not look like her former commanding officer, enslaver, and effective sperm donor), "…You're not blonde. Do you dye your hair?"

"Again with the weak humour. But…" Bison was forced to dodge more spells from Harry, with Guile and Charlie firing off Sonic Booms, crescent-shaped shockwaves. Bison got frustrated, only to dive at them, wreathed in violet energy, roaring, "PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Everyone scattered as Bison smashed into the ground, only to instantly fly right into Charlie, sending him crashing into a nearby rockface. "You're little more than a pathetic failed experiment, Mr Nash."

"SONIC BOOM!" Guile roared, sending another shockwave at Bison, who dodged it, and then caught flying kicks from Guile and Chun-Li.

"Pathetic," Bison sneered, before hurling them away, and then getting hit on the back of the head by Cammy. But he merely batted her away after shaking his head to rid himself of the concussion. "Wait your turn, Killer Bee."

"HER NAME IS CAMMY!" Harry yelled, before jabbing his wand at Bison. "REDUCTO!"

The spell smacked into Bison…and did little, beyond cutting his cheek open slightly. And Harry knew that he had poured enough magic energy to make taking Bison's head off a distinct possibility. "Magic is not the supreme power, Mr Potter. Psycho Power is." He once more charged forward through the air, at speeds Harry couldn't dodge. Desperately, he Apparated, and nearly ended up falling off a nearby cliff. Bison then sneered at Chun-Li. "Your father may have been a pathetic training dummy for my Dolls, but he served his purpose. And you will follow him."

A Sonic Boom from Guile distracted him, while Chun-Li leapt into the air, firing off a ki blast at Bison, yelling, "KIKOKEN!"

Bison merely batted the blast away. "I am so far above you insects, it isn't funny!"

Harry felt the rage welling up inside him at this deluded psychopath. As Cammy attacked him again alongside Charlie, only to get swatted away, he found his rage reaching breaking point. "Let's try something else, then. FIENDFYRE!"

Cursed flames blasted out of Harry's wand, taking the shape of vicious ravenous animals. Bison's eyes widened comically, and he dived away, only for Harry, with a supreme effort, to steer the flames at Bison. Bison decided to take the fight to Harry, soaring into the air, and then diving down to him.

Harry hurriedly extinguished the Fiendfyre, itself a monumental effort (as shown by the nosebleed he was now suffering, and there were still patches of cursed flame still crackling away around), and dived to the side. Bison landed, only to divert his flight right into Harry, sending him into the rockface. Pain exploded everywhere in his body, and Harry emitted a strangled shout of pain. Bison must've been pulling his punches, though. Harry, thanks to the Dursleys and his adventures at Hogwarts, knew when he had broken bones, and at worse, he had bruising and a concussion. Bison wanted to play with him.

However, one of their number was evidently done with playing around. Charlie rushed at Bison, his eyes once more glowing with the same violet energy that had surrounded Bison. "Eyes on me, Bison!" he roared, before unleashing another Sonic Boom. "Guile, protect the others!"

Charlie and Bison clashed for the best part of a minute, before Charlie was flung back by an attack. "That almost entertained me." One of the metal epaulettes holding his cape in place broke, and with a scowl, Bison tore the cape from his uniform. "But you only prolong the inevitable, Mr Nash. You couldn't have seriously thought you could survive."

"Who said I was trying to?" Charlie hissed, coughing up blood. "I may be going to die, but who says I can't take you and your Psycho Power down with me?" With that, Charlie leapt into the air, energy blasting from his feet, roaring, "SOMERSAULT JUSTICE!"

"CHARLIE!" Guile yelled as the cliff edge hit by the attack began sliding down the cliff, taking Charlie and Bison with it.

Harry's head was swimming, but he managed to raise his wand, and yell, "ACCIO, _CHARLIE NASH!_ "

The blonde soldier, who was about to fall down with the cliff, was yanked through the air, skidding to a stop near Guile. Chun-Li dashed over to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Meanwhile, Cammy went over to the chopper, and attacked the pilots. After knocking them out, she looked over at Chun-Li. "Can you see him?"

"No," Chun-Li called back. "Do you think that could have killed him?"

Cammy came over and looked down the side of the cliff, scowling. "Only if we're lucky."

Chun-Li looked over at Cammy suspiciously. "And if you are a spare body? What's to stop him from taking you over?"

"Wouldn't this ring help?" Cammy said, pointing to it.

"Maybe. But Psycho Power is different to magic, it may bypass passive Occlumency, even active Occlumency," Chun-Li pointed out.

"So what, are you saying you should kill me?" Cammy demanded angrily. "Is this your way of subtly wanting to avenge your father? Only it's not so subtle."

"How dare you!" Chun-Li snarled back. "I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, especially seeing what Charlie did. I saw the difference between how you acted when you fought me while my father was abducted, and when I first saw you at the ICPO! I'm worried about you, and FOR you, Cammy!"

"You've a funny way of showing it," Cammy retorted. "Or maybe it's because I'm a clone of him."

"Assuming he isn't lying," Harry said, having finished healing Charlie and Guile, along with himself.

Cammy shook her head as Harry went to work healing the two women. "No…Bison knows how to use the truth as well as lies as a weapon. I can feel it. I may not be a complete clone of him…but something tells me…" Her eyes widened. "Decapre!"

"Gesundheit," Charlie remarked wryly.

"She's a Doll, like me…but I remember…she's my sister, a twin. Almost identical…except she wears a mask to hide burn scars. She might have been the prototype for me. The burns might have been from Psycho Power!"

"We're wasting time," Guile said. "We need to get to the dojo now. What do we do about the helicopter?"

"I'm on it," Harry said. As the Shadaloo operatives had been knocked out by Cammy, and dragged out of the helicopter, he cast a Shrinking Charm on it, before picking it up and putting it in his pocket. "What about these bozos?"

"I'll call the local police on the way," Guile said.

* * *

They made it to the beginning of the mountain trail. "I know you don't want to leave the car behind," Harry said. "But I'm going to Apparate the rest of the way there."

Chun-Li halted before they could start up the mountain trail. "Can't you feel that?"

"What?" Guile asked.

"It's…it's an oppressive presence…I think it's coming from the dojo. It feels foul…dark…"

"Shit, Akuma must be there," Charlie snarled.

"Okay, everyone, hold onto me. Guile, concentrate on the dojo…"

* * *

They stumbled out of mid-air with an almighty whipcrack of displaced air, inside the dojo. And they heard almost instantly the sounds of battle, which suddenly ceased after a moment, and someone roaring with effort. " _What's this?_ " rumbled a deep, dark voice in Japanese. Unlike Bison's, this had a strange edge of both savagery and serenity. " _I sense the sudden arrival of spectators_ …"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryu yelled. "HE'S BEYOND YOU!"

" _Your warning won't save them, Ryu_ ," rumbled the voice, before the door to the dojo opened up, revealing a hulking, muscled form in a dark grey gi, wearing prayer beads. His skin was ruddy. His blood-red hair was curling up in a flame-like coif, and ember-like eyes burned within a bestial face.

Harry found himself more scared than he was of Bison. Bison had presence, true, and he was strong…but this man felt more like a force of nature given savage shape, like a werewolf…or a demon.

"Identify yourself!" Guile snapped. Then, he tried in Japanese, only for the burly man to laugh.

"I speak your tongue, American. I just find it amusing that an ant would have the temerity to dare to demand a crushing foot identify itself," he said, baring his teeth in a vicious grin. "But I will humour you. I am Akuma. And I am your death…"

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh shit. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire.**

 **I wrote in the argument between Cammy and Chun-Li to clear the air a little between them. Plus, I decided to spare Charlie. Hey, who has?**

 **Incidentally, I've finished reading the second volume of** ** _Street Fighter Classic_** **. I'm looking to get the third soon.**

 **Plus, it's official. This is not only the top Potterverse crossover with** ** _Street Fighter_** **in terms of favourites and follows, but is in the top 10 of** ** _Street Fighter_** **crossovers from favourites, and the top 5 from follows. Booyah!**

 **Review-answering time!** **lord Martiya** **: Maybe he could have a fusion of a few martial arts, with Krav Maga as the primary. But yes, I want to write Bison as someone who would see Harry as a threat, even if part of Harry's victory over Voldemort was luck and Dumbledore doing his little chess game. It's more that Harry could be a serious threat to Bison's operations than he is to Bison himself, what with the whole Psycho Power thing.**

 **Ir0nquake** **: I've read a bit of it already, and your review spurred me to read more and favourite it. Incidentally, I would recommend it myself, namely the** ** _Naruto/Street Fighter_** **crossover** ** _The Newest Challenger_** **by Kenchi618. So there you go, readers, a recommendation from both Ir0nquake and myself.**

 **ezok** **: Exactly. People forget that, while pathetic in context, Hercule's still a very competent martial artist, something that proved to be key in his victory over Dan in** ** _Death Battle_** **. I actually intend to reconstruct Hercule when I get back to writing my** ** _Dragonball Z_** **story** ** _Mater Familias_** **. I've already begun: Hercule and Videl are already aware of ki thanks to Goku and the others…**

 **Guest (Regarding Kirei Kotomine)** **: I'm well aware of Kirei using Bajiquan, and in fact, I've already seen a clip from** ** _Fate/Zero_** **on YouTube showing him facing Kiritsugu. I've also seen on my DVD of the series, as well as the manga, the scenes of Kirei facing off against Irisviel and Maiya. I personally preferred Kuzuki's 'Snake' martial arts from** ** _Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works_** **.**

 **Guest (Regarding long review)** **: I've been tempted to put that in, but hadn't found quite the right place to put it. However, I decided to add it in to Harry's snarking against Bison above. Not your line, really, but something similar. I didn't make the snark about the screamer, though. As for Bison having contacts within the Ministry, well, keep in mind that money talks and bullshit walks, especially there, so he probably paid off a lot of them. Charlie wasn't turned into Blanka, except in the first live-action film and the American cartoon series: in the games and the comics, they're two separate characters.**

 **OBSERVER01** **: Who knows? Or maybe Bison's Y-Chromosome got damaged thanks to the Psycho Power. Hell, X-23 was pretty much made the same way when they couldn't salvage Wolverine's Y-Chromosome. Plus, keep in mind that Cammy is a modified clone of Bison: presumably it's a bit like how Rei Ayanami from** ** _Neon Genesis Evangelion_** **is a modified clone of Yui Ikari, or how Mewtwo is a modified clone of Mew, or that the dinosaurs from** ** _Jurassic Park_** **are modified clones of the original animals, but are probably different to the prehistoric originals. Cammy is probably mostly Bison, but has enough DNA from other sources that she is not a complete clone. Keep in mind they explicitly state her to be a modified clone in the Udon comics. To quote Rose's words on the subject: "** ** _To ensure the host would be compatible with his psyche, Bison used his own DNA as its foundation that his scientists modified, enhanced, and transformed to ultimately create a final genetic prototype._** **"**

 **As for his ambitions, that motivation only seemed to be in that anime film, AFAIK. Here, he just wants to take over the world because he's a power-hungry madman.**

 **1\. This is a reference, of course, to the famous line from the infamously cheesy first live-action** ** _Street Fighter_** **film, when Bison, after confessing that he doesn't remember murdering Chun-Li's father, remarks, "For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me…it was Tuesday."**


	9. Chapter 8: The Parting of the Ways

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **THE PARTING OF THE WAYS**

Harry's first instinct was to send a Banishing Charm at Akuma, in order to get him away from them. But the demonic-looking man was merely shoved back a few feet. "Ah, a mage," Akuma rumbled. "I've met more than a few specimens of your cowardly, indolent kind on my travels, though you seem to have a little more fire. But even sheep can bite when cornered."

"Your fight is with us, Akuma!" Ken yelled from outside the dojo. "You've got a hide, pasting Sakura like that!"

"She showed more fire than the pair of you," Akuma remarked.

Harry barged past Akuma out of the dojo, and found Sakura, slumped near a tree, barely conscious. He glared back at Akuma, who was walking unhurriedly out. "You bastard!"

"Your insult was both inaccurate and ineffectual," Akuma retorted. "You can either fight me or tend to the girl. As for you others…I would suggest that you do not interfere unless you can give me a good fight. After all, Gouken was not your master."

"True, but you are a murderer," Chun-Li said, her eyes narrowing. "And as officers of Interpol, we won't let it stand."

"Ah, a member of the police. But laws and morality are merely the construct of society, ephemeral, delusional things. It is only by discarding such trivial things that one can reach the zenith of power."

"You know, we just met another very like you," Cammy snarked. "I'm surprised you aren't buddies with him. M Bison, leader of Shadaloo?"

Akuma merely scoffed. "I know of him, but my ambitions are not his. If you think you can bring me to the justice of earthly laws, then by all means, try."

"Stay back!" Ryu yelled, keeping himself between Akuma and the others. "Harry, help Sakura! Ken, together!"

As Harry healed the teenaged would-be martial artist, he watched as the two Ansatsuken practitioners charged. Akuma, however, blocked Ryu's attack with contemptuous ease, and sent Ken flying as he attempted a _Shoryuken_. " _Pitiful. You hold back, your inhibitions hobble you_ ," Akuma growled in Japanese. " _When you desire victory at all costs, then you will reach your full potential_." He stomped over to Ken and lifted him up by his shirtfront. " _Fear glitters in your eyes. You have too many attachments to be a true warrior, boy. Is it a woman? A child?_ "

" _You talk too much, y'know that?_ " Ken asked weakly, before being hurled away. Ryu roared and attacked Akuma in revenge.

At that point, Sakura woke with a groan, her eyes flickering open. " _Hey, take it easy_ ," Harry said, grateful the translation charm had been kept up. " _You okay?_ "

" _Ugh, I feel like I was run over by a bullet train. Oh, hey! You're the guy from the other day! Ryu said your name was Harry._ " Sakura seemed about to start babbling excitedly, before she noticed Ryu and Akuma fighting. " _Whoa_ …"

" _Stay out of it, Sakura. This guy's out of your league._ "

Harry and Sakura watched, only for Charlie to decide he'd had enough of staying on the sidelines. "SONIC BOOM!" he yelled, sending a shockwave at Akuma.

Akuma was seemingly unaffected, but turned around to sneer at Charlie. "Death has already touched you once. Do you truly wish to be embraced by the Reaper again?"

"Eyes on me, Akuma!" Ryu yelled, before unleashing a strange kick, like a spinning roundhouse that all but allowed him to hover in the air like a helicopter. Akuma blocked a couple of the blows, but he got struck on the cheek by the last kick.

" _The_ Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku… _you used that well_ ," Akuma said in Japanese, wiping blood from his face, before grinning viciously. " _At last! Now it is time for me to show you the true pinnacle of the_ Ansatsuken, _the_ Satsui no Hadou!"

The beatdown that followed was brutal, with Ryu clearly outmatched. Harry took the opportunity to drag Ken to safety and start healing him. The others didn't intervene, not because this wasn't their fight…but because they weren't so sure what they could do, not with Ryu in the way. Plus, fighting Bison had been in a more open area, where they could fight him. Here, it was more dangerous.

Eventually, Ryu was flung to the ground by a lethal-looking energy blast, and Akuma snarled, " _Pathetic. I thought you to be smarter, keener, stronger than this, Ryu. I thought you might be a worthy adversary. But I have made mistakes before, and if you are Gouken's best, then his incompetence was worse than I thought!_ "

Ryu surged to his feet, and began fighting Akuma once more. But now, Harry saw the red glow in his eyes, so much like Akuma's. "You guys! Stay back!" Harry yelled at the others. "Ryu's under the influence of the _Satsui no Hadou!_ "

But they needn't have worried. After Ryu's rage-filled lunge, he halted, the red glare fading from his eyes. "Well…it seems that you have tasted true power after all, Ryu," Akuma said in English. "I've always suspected it. And maybe one day you can be a worthy opponent for me. Should you wish to avenge Gouken, then face me at the next Street Fighter tournament." He grabbed Ryu by the head, and growled, "Embrace your power, and prove to me that sparing you was not folly." Then, he slammed Ryu into the ground, knocking him out.

"Care to try your luck against me?" Guile asked, readying himself for battle, as were the others.

"That would require that I care about insects," Akuma replied. "Then again, get stronger, reach your full potential, and maybe I will deign to notice you at the tournament. Farewell." The man walked unhurriedly away through the woods.

Harry snarled, before trying the Incarcerous variation he used on Charlie, but Akuma took one look at the chains wrapping around him, then chuckled, before breaking them without any effort. "Like I said…insects." And with that, he stalked off into the forest.

As Cammy watched Harry heal Ken, she mused, her eyes glittering with horror, "What a monster…but why did he spare us?"

"We weren't worth the effort," Charlie said with a scowl, while Harry moved onto healing Ryu. "I put as much energy as I could into that Sonic Boom, at least without tapping into Psycho Power…and he shrugged it off. And he also shrugged off your magic like it was nothing, Harry. Killing him is going to be hard."

"There's more," Ryu said, rubbing his head. "Akuma came here shortly after we had another visitor."

Ken nodded, getting shakily to his feet. "Yeah, none other than Sagat came along. He began fighting Ryu, only to decide not to. He wants to fight Ryu at the Street Fighter tournament too. He warned us about Bison. Oh, and he heard about Cammy. Said something about Bison wanting to reclaim Killer Bee."

"Bison's dead," Charlie said. "Or else gone to ground. But even if he is dead, there's a possibility that he won't stay that way…"

* * *

They swapped stories about what happened. Ryu looked thoughtful once they had finished their tale, while Sakura looked on, bemused. Ryu, thankfully, managed to convince the teenager that Harry merely used a different kind of ki manipulation to heal her and attack Akuma, for which she was grateful for. Ken was speaking on the phone to Eliza as the others spoke.

"Neither of us were a match for Akuma," Ryu said solemnly. "I doubt any of us would have been. Even Harry's abilities were of no use. Guile, Chun-Li, Harry, Cammy, Charlie…I must apologise. I need to search for answers about Akuma, and how to defeat him. I can't say that Bison does not concern me, but to me personally, Akuma's the greater problem. I also have faith that you will be more than capable of finding a way of bringing down Bison and Shadaloo without me."

After a moment, Chun-Li nodded. "I understand. I can even suggest one of my old teachers for you to talk to. But we'll need to have some way to contact you, if only to warn you if Shadaloo is after you in earnest…or if we find Akuma."

"Agreed," Guile said, folding his arms. "What of the girl?"

"Sakura? She wants me to be her teacher, as you know, and I wanted her to get her parents' permission. She dragged her mother up here yesterday. I am still negotiating with her, as Sakura really wishes to train with me. Thankfully, her mother knows of Master Gouken, as well as her daughter's…enthusiasm for the martial arts. It's possible she may train with me during her summer holidays." Ryu, frankly, looked a little bemused and embarrassed by the whole thing. "She came up here to get started early, trying to learn things like the _Hadouken_ , only to attack Akuma in my defence when he arrived."

Ken finished his phonecall, before saying, "Look, Ryu…as much as I'd love to go with you for training…I can't. Eliza just called. She's been feeling a bit nauseous for the last couple of days, so I suggested a doctor we knew from our training. Well, as it turns out, she's not actually ill…but, well…it was morning sickness. She's pregnant."

Everyone started, staring at Ken. "Huh…umm, congratulations," Ryu said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Chun-Li said, a little more enthusiastically. "That's great news!"

"Thanks," Ken said, smiling. "We've been engaged for some time now, but this is…well, a whole new ballgame. I'm worried her dad might get me to wed her at gunpoint." His expression fell, becoming more solemn. "Akuma might've had a point about me. I mean, when Akuma hurled me away, my last thought was worrying if I'd made Eliza a widow. I've got too much to lose to be a great fighter."

"I don't think so," Ryu said. "Maybe you're more complete because you have someone to fight for. I fight to be the best, honing my skills and knowledge."

"Well, I'm still sorry for forcing you to take this trip alone…well, the fangirl aside," Ken said, glancing at Sakura.

"NOT fangirl!" Sakura snapped in English, much to the amusement of everyone else.

* * *

As they drove back to Tokyo, Chun-Li mused, "Ryu's right in one regard. Bison was already leagues above us, and we can't guarantee that he is dead, or even if he is, that Shadaloo died with him. And Akuma is around his level, if not above it. If we are to take down Shadaloo for once and for all, we will all need to get stronger. I'm going to take leave from Interpol, train up."

"Good idea," Charlie said. "Once I get back home, it's going to be a shitstorm. I only know that there are people Bison influenced in Interpol, not whom. I'll probably get more mileage from telling them what I know about Psycho Power and Bison's operations, as well as the Dolls." He looked back at Cammy, who was sitting in the back of the car, with Harry between her and Chun-Li. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"Only that they were kidnapped from around the world. I know at least two were kidnapped from Mexico. One was a member of the Thunderfoot tribe, and the other was the daughter of a German doctor working there. I can supply codenames and general fighting styles and specialties, but as for leads to their actual identities, you'd need to consult a missing persons' database. I can supply their nationalities as well, but apart from that…"

"It's better than nothing," Charlie said. "That being said, I think it might be best if you two don't work directly with Interpol after our debriefing. Neither of you are law enforcement or special ops, and even those not on Shadaloo's payroll might be nervous to have a former agent working for them. Hell, I'm gonna be put through the wringer to get rid of any possible indoctrination. And well, most in Interpol don't like the wizards. They're not the most cooperative of people, especially in the US and Western Europe. But I have an idea. Wolfman of Delta Red is an acquaintance of mine, and given what you were able to do during combat, Cammy, he'd be happy to have you on. Ditto a mage: Delta Red's been meaning to recruit more for ages, but the Ministry over there have major sticks up their asses, even more than MACUSA."

"Delta Red?" Harry asked.

"The special forces wing of MI6," Guile explained. "They take in people with all sorts of skills, from what I heard, even of all ages if they're skilled enough. I heard they got a hacker from Singapore who's just a little brat, but he's a genius. Basically, it's a more eclectic version of the SAS. They'll probably put you through the wringer for physical training, Harry, but I agree with Charlie. Delta Red could do with both of you. Do you think we'll be able to hit Shadaloo's main base, though?"

"No. If Bison thought I was compromised with my memories intact, he'd order a shift to any number of auxiliary bases, and even if he is dead or incapacitated, we have to assume his underlings are carrying out those orders. I can figure out which one based on what intel you or Delta Red have, but…" Cammy shook her head. "Frankly, Bison kept a lot close to his chest. Between the intelligence Charlie and I have, we could help hinder Shadaloo, but we won't be able to strike a decisive blow until we know for sure where they are."

Guile nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. Once I say goodbye to Eliza, Charlie and I will head back to the States. I'll let you three decide where to go, but I want you to stay in touch…"

* * *

It was some time afterward. The two Americans had said their goodbyes to Eliza, and had headed back, Guile promising to try and talk to his wife. Meanwhile, Chun-Li had asked Cammy and Harry to come with her to a nearby park later that night.

After they came to a clearing in that park, Chun-Li sighed. "Cammy…I can't help but be worried. Worried that Bison is going to take control of you. Worried that the murder of my father will resurface. It's stupid, paranoid of me. Which is why…well, you know that spar you offered me?"

"You want to take me up on it, right?" Cammy asked.

"Yes. I need to expunge my anger and hatred towards you, remove it like pus from a boil," Chun-Li said.

"Can't you talk it out over, I dunno, coffee or something?" Harry asked. "Be best frenemies? I mean, fighting it out sounds like there's too much testosterone involved."

Cammy and Chun-Li both shot him looks, so he held up his hands in a placating way, and backed away. _Merlin, here I am being sidelined, while two women get involved in a battle to get rid of bad feelings. One of whom is my wife, a former brainwashed assassin of a criminal organisation, as well as a female clone of said organisation's leader, who is pretty much Voldemort 2.0, only physically tougher_ , he thought, as the two women leapt at each other. _Oh, and I'm witnessing a catfight, and it's not as sexy as Ron claimed them to be_.

Well, there was one thing he knew, as the two attacked each other. He'd already vowed to help Cammy, and that was what he would do, alongside everyone else he had met within the past week or so. Chun-Li, Guile, Charlie, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, and Sakura. He would bring down Shadaloo for their sake…and maybe he could find some way to deal with Akuma as well…

* * *

The fight ended after some time. It didn't end in victory for either Cammy or Chun-Li. It just seemed that Chun-Li had managed to work out her anger and hatred towards Cammy, or rather, Killer Bee, and the two women recognised that, halting. Harry hurried over to cast healing spells.

"You're even better than you were the last time we fought," Cammy said, smiling.

"One of the reasons I trained so hard after Shadaloo took my father was to ensure I could beat you," Chun-Li said, returning the smile. It was slightly forced, partly out of exertion and partly out of the emotions running through her, but she was smiling at her regardless. "Were you holding back?"

"I didn't want to cause you serious injury. I doubt you wanted the same."

"Yes." She closed her eyes, before she declared, quietly and solemnly, "Killer Bee is dead. And I hope that, unlike Bison, she will stay that way. Cammy, Harry, I'll make sure we stay in touch. When the time is right, we'll coordinate to bring Shadaloo down for once and for all!"

"Got it," Cammy affirmed.

"Yeah," Harry concurred.

And it was not long after that they parted ways, ready to ensure that they would be prepared for what came next…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Akuma's kicked arse, the fellowship (so to speak) have parted ways, and Cammy and Chun-Li have finally cleared the air between them completely. Next chapter will be a time-skip of about a month (it's unclear how much time does pass, so I'll make it about a month).**

 **Incidentally, I've posted a poll on my profile. It's for the franchise my readers want me to do a story, crossover or not (even with Harry Potter or not) next. There's a few I've done stories for, that I had to delete and archive (namely** ** _Blake's 7, Mass Effect, Silent Hill_** **, and the** ** _Batman: Arkham_** **games), and there's a few new ones…including Rooster Teeth's two most famous series. Yes,** ** _Red vs Blue_** **and** ** _RWBY_** **are options. So too is** ** _Overlord_** **, the light novel/anime series (as opposed to the video game series). While the one with the most votes won't necessarily be the one that gets a story, it'll let me know which franchises people want to see me do stories for. So, vote away!**

 **Review-answering time!** **FateBurn** **: If you want to know how Akuma is supposed to put down Bison for good, think about Akuma's moveset, what his most famous and powerful attack is.**

 **Dis Lexic** **: Yeah, it's crap, but the bits with Raul Julia as Bison are worth watching. Hell, I love his final speech. "Do you refuse to accept…my godhood? Keep your own God! In fact, now might be a good time to pray to Him! For I beheld Satan as he fell from Heaven, LIKE LIGHTNING!" And remember that Raul Julia is dying from stomach cancer while hamming it up.**

 **Guest** **: Harry will stand by Cammy, but the reassurances between them will take place offscreen during the timeskip.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Delta Red

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **DELTA RED**

 _A month later_ …

As bullets whizzed by them, Harry glared towards where his commanding officer was, and said wryly, "Colonel Wolfman, I'm pretty sure babysitting jobs don't involve hails of bullets going everywhere."

"Duly noted, Potter," the muscled leader of Delta Red responded.

"Sir, the Minister is secure, but we can't fall back any further!" Cammy called out. Whoever thought it was a good idea to make Delta Red's standard combat uniform for women a very revealing green leotard was probably some would-be voyeur (Harry, along with the male members, had a pair of combat trousers over their legs), but damn if Cammy and their fellow team-mate Luwanda didn't look hotter than Fiendfyre in them. "We're practically at the engine."

"Right, we're earning our pay tonight, people. Luwanda?"

"I don't have clear shots, sir!" the older blonde woman (though everyone on this squad, barring Harry and the bald giant McCoy, were blonde, leading to some jokes in the squad about how Harry should dye his hair and McCoy wear a wig) snarled. "If it weren't for those civilians, I would have killed those twats by now!"

"Ginzu!" Wolfman called to a pre-pubescent boy with Asiatic features typing on a laptop. "Can you deal with the lights and doors?"

"Not the lights, they're on a different system, but I can hack the doors," the young Singapore-born boy said.

"All right. Cammy, night-vision goggles. You're with me. Ginzu, lock this car down when we're clear. Cammy and I will flank them from outside. I take the left, you the right. Got it?" Cammy nodded. "Luwanda, Harry, take out the lights. McCoy, give them covering fire. Look sharp. I believe Lieutenant McCoy promised all dinner at his flat later, and I don't want any empty seats."

Harry sighed as he got ready. One of his first missions for Delta Red, and it was going to hell. Still, at least they had some warning about it. The rotund man cowering next to them was some hotshot Cabinet minister who had been negotiating some economic deal with Germany, but MI6 had caught wind of a terrorist attack, hence Delta Red being dispatched.

It had been about a month since Japan. Since, with Charlie's letter of recommendation, he and Cammy approached MI6. They had been subjected to a rigorous screening process and debriefing, but they were eventually allowed into Delta Red on a probationary basis, with both of them (especially Cammy) kept under watch. For the past few weeks (and it was still ongoing), Harry had to undergo more physical training than he ever had in his life, beyond either running away from Dudley, or else going on the run from Voldemort. What was more, he was also forced to undergo crash-courses in branches of magic MI6 found useful, especially Legilimency.

Thankfully, the Department of Mysteries, in recognition of Harry's service to them during the war against Voldemort, had agreed to give Harry the use of a special chamber, almost never used outside the Unspeakables, for training, effectively causing time dilation. It was there that, under the tutelage of Wolfman, Harry trained and learned in at least a couple of martial arts. However, with his magic and firearms training (the latter of which was relatively easy by comparison to the physical training: once you could hit something well with a wand, you could aim a gun fairly well), he was expected to take more of a supporting role.

Officially, Delta Red was doing their own independent investigation of Shadaloo. Unofficially, Charlie and Guile were liaising with Wolfman's squad, with Cammy's debriefing being used to formulate potential plans to dismantle Shadaloo. Once they figured out where Bison had evacuated the majority of his resources to, then they would make their move. Chun-Li had finished her own sabbatical, and had re-joined Interpol in Hong Kong not long ago. In fact, Harry and Cammy had met her in London while she was on a brief holiday. And the two women, once near-enemies, were now friends.

And Harry and Cammy? A month together had helped bring their relationship up. They were certainly now friends, lovers, and comrades. Love itself was still a way away, but the two were increasingly affectionate towards each other. She smiled more, and so did Harry.

Of course, introducing Cammy to his friends from Hogwarts was interesting, to say the least. Harry had introduced Cammy as a former child soldier he had met in the US. Cammy chose to wear rather formal clothing for that meeting, and that, plus her good manners, endeared her to Molly. Ginny seemed a bit jealous, while Ron was just gawping at Cammy's body. Luna, who was visiting at the time, made some remark about how the Wrackspurts were gone. As it turned out, the dotty blonde had nonetheless perceived something of Cammy's past, something she discussed with them in private.

Hermione heard more of the story, and she knew about Shadaloo. She had managed to get her parents back from Australia, and had managed to reconcile with them by the time Harry made contact with her again. She had told Harry to stay safe, and told Cammy to keep him safe.

Well, he had had to break _that_ promise.

In sync with Lita Luwanda, as the hulking figure of McCoy forced the attackers to duck their heads, Harry fired off spells. He didn't use a wand: he had been encouraged to use wandless magic, so that their cover was that Harry was some kind of esper. Most would sooner believe that than him being a wizard. Luwanda chuckled softly to herself as she got back behind cover with Harry, while McCoy muttered something about them being show-offs.

Soon, Wolfman and Cammy burst in through the windows and knocked the attackers out, with Cammy kicking one through the roof, following him. Over their earpieces, Cammy said, " _Score one more for Delta Red._ " Suddenly, the train shuddered. "… _Colonel, the carriages behind us…they've been detached. Ginzo didn't do that, did he?_ "

" _No_ ," Wolfman said.

Having a bad feeling, Harry Apparated onto the roof of the train, nearly getting bowled over by the wind, and staring at the retreating carriages. He and Cammy came to the same conclusion simultaneously. "Shit," Harry said.

"The threat against the Minister was a feint, Colonel!" Cammy yelled. She turned to Harry, who nodded, grabbing a hold of her, and Apparating once more…

* * *

…And reappearing in the carriage right in front of a pudgy, older man who was bound and gagged…and a young woman in a blue bodysuit. Apparently Japanese, and wielding a katana. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Cammy. "You…"

That was all the opening Cammy needed to knock her out. Harry had her tied up, before helping Cammy help out the bound man. "Colonel, sir," Cammy said quietly into the radio. "We've found the real target…and their assailant. This man was nearly kidnapped by one of the Dolls, namely Satsuki. We have her in custody."

" _Acknowledged, Cammy._ "

They heard the roar of engines overhead, and Harry went over to the window, peering out into the darkness, only to stare. A dark-painted helicopter was flying overhead with a familiar logo on it, of a winged skull. And after a short period hovering, it flew off into the distance.

"Colonel," Harry said, "I just saw a helicopter with the Shadaloo symbol emblazoned on it. I think we've just been the gooseberry to their real operation. Once they realised their little Amazon was knocked out, they buggered off."

" _Got it. Stand by for retrieval_ …"

* * *

On the flight on the way back to Britain, Harry frowned as he went over the impromptu dossier Ginzu had compiled, reading over Cammy's shoulder. "So, that guy we rescued was Professor Ludwig von Reichenheim, a researcher at Marburg University(1). A famous geneticist known for his pioneering work on GMOs and gene therapy, alongside microbiology."

Wolfman nodded. "Shadaloo aside, there's a number of shady organisations who'd want to get their hands on him for biological weapons. He does work in the hot labs at Marburg, and has worked with filoviruses like the Marburg virus, or Ebola. Terrorists could force him to create a form of Marburg or Ebola that spreads like the flu."

"I doubt Shadaloo wanted him for anything so pedestrian," Cammy said with a frown of her own. "Genetic modification is part of the indoctrination process used on Charlie Nash, and on the Dolls. But they already have their own genetic engineers, so von Reichenheim must have had something he could offer. Maybe he could potentially strengthen Bison's spare bodies. Or maybe Bison wants to refine the indoctrination process. Even Satsuki may not know." She glanced at Harry, her blue eyes filled with worry. "Harry," she said softly, "can you remove her brainwashing?"

After a moment, Harry shrugged. "I'm pretty confident with my Legilimency now. Entering her mind's not going to be the problem. It's removing whatever Bison did to her which is going to be the problem. What's more, once we remove the blocks on her emotions and memories, she might suffer from the influx, the guilt and horror of what she did. You were lucky, Cammy, I think the ring's magic helped keep that at bay. I'm still going to try, though."

"And through her, we'll not only deal a serious blow to Bison's taskforce, but also have more intel on Shadaloo's operations?" Wolfman asked.

"She'll have been kept in the loop after my defection. The Dolls were second only to Bison and his top enforcers. Are you keeping an eye on them?"

"We can't find Sagat, beyond rumours that he's training for the next Street Fighter tournament," Wolfman said. "Balrog's the most visible of them, but beyond your testimony, we can't tie him to Shadaloo, and he's got good lawyers, so getting evidence on him is a nightmare, even post-September 11(2). Vega's been spotted in cage-fights in Spain, but he's proved elusive. Capturing this girl, Satsuki, you said her name was, is probably going to be our best lead."

"Are we going to share intel with Charlie and Guile?" Harry asked.

"Once we have it, yes. I've heard your friend Chun-Li has cleaned up a lot of Shadaloo cells in Hong Kong, which has probably put her on their radar more than ever. If there's anything concerning Hong Kong, we'll send it to her boss. Even with the handover back to the Chinese, we still have connections there…"

* * *

Once they had gotten back to Britain, they left Satsuki in custody at MI6, with Harry going to remove her brainwashing in the morning, while they headed to McCoy's house for the dinner he had promised. McCoy, despite the fact that he was almost as huge as Hagrid and had intimidating cybernetic parts, was not only a gentle soul at heart, but talented in other areas. He was an excellent cook, and he also was a skilled guitarist. He was smart, too.

At the flat, Harry and Cammy looked out across the London cityscape, dressed now in mufti. Harry knew that his wife was worried about the fate of Satsuki, which he would deal with tomorrow. "Hey, I'll try to get her back to normal, Cammy."

Cammy nodded solemnly. At that point, Wolfman walked up. "You two did a great job. It already feels like you, Cammy, are an indispensable part of the team, and you, Harry, you're getting there. You just need more training in mundane military matters. I wish I had you two when we had to deal with those terrorists attacking the embassy in Rome. It would have been less messy, even if we managed to save the staff there."

"You've got us now," Cammy said. "I don't care if I'm kept under watch. I honestly can't blame you. But I intend to do what it takes to bring down Shadaloo for good."

"And I'll be standing alongside her. Bison's too much like Voldemort for my liking, magic or not, and I guess Ginny was right in a way," Harry said. "It wasn't my fight before…but I'll be damned if I let Cammy fight it without me."

Wolfman grinned. Harry had grown to like his new commanding officer, who had the right mix of compassion and authority. Plus, he didn't mind having individuals in his group, or initiative, as long as they could back it up.

It was then that McCoy called them in for dinner. Harry had to admit, he was looking forward to the dinner, given McCoy's culinary skills. But even as they prepared to have it, Harry knew that Cammy shared his unease about Satsuki's fate. Would he be able to save the Doll from Bison's brainwashing? He hoped so. He didn't want to let Cammy down…

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry and Cammy are part of Delta Red…and look set to free Satsuki from the Dolls. But will they succeed?**

 **Review-answering time!** **Reishin Amara** **: That doesn't apply here in this story.**

 **Have a Little Feith** **: The two words together do seem like it, but they're not. And Harry will get his chance to shine, though I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'steamrollering'.**

 **Big** **: Sadly, as tempted as I am, Chun-Li is not going to be part of a harem.**

 **95spartans** **: I am pretty crap at fight scenes, I probably did better than I normally would because I used the comics as a basic guide.**

 **1\. Ludwig von Reichenheim was a name I took from the TV serial** ** _The Quatermass Experiment_** **(yes, my username comes from somewhere). Von Reichenheim was, however, a rocket scientist and engineer, as well as one of the astronauts who fell victim to the alien entity of the story. And for those of you who don't know, Marburg is a German city with a famous university, and it was here that the Marburg virus was first discovered, albeit in an infected imported monkey brought in for scientific testing, hence the name.**

 **2\. I should have made this clearer sooner, but I've moved Potterverse canon forward a decade.** ** _Street Fighter_** **canon, for the comics at least (the games are clearer), is murkier.**


	11. Chapter 10: Dolls No More

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **DOLLS NO MORE**

It was the next day. Harry and Cammy were being accompanied by Wolfman to the cellblock used by MI6 for its prisoners, at least until they could be shipped off elsewhere, either extradited to another country, or else to a high-security prison for terrorists and spies and the like. As they walked to the cell, Wolfman said, "So far, she hasn't responded to interrogation. For now, we're acting like we don't know much about Psycho Power or the Dolls."

"Maybe she might take her guard down with Cammy alone," Harry remarked. "I'll use a Notice Me Not. If Cammy can get her to talk…"

"Find out everything you can before attempting to undo the brainwashing," Wolfman said. "Assuming Bison hadn't told them of her defection…"

Harry nodded, casting a Notice Me Not on himself as they approached the cell. Cammy and himself were let in, and Wolfman made his excuses and left. After a moment, Satsuki, who was in a prison jumpsuit, opened her eyes, and looked around suspiciously. "Is he gone?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, he is."

Satsuki promptly saluted. "Agent Satsuki reporting, Agent Killer Bee, sir!" the Japanese girl said.

 _Looks like Bison didn't tell the Dolls about her defection before he attacked_ , Harry thought. _Or maybe Bison's underlings forgot to tell them after he fell off that cliff_.

Eerily, chillingly, Cammy slipped back into her Killer Bee persona with disturbing ease, her face becoming cold and professional, more so than usual. "At ease, Agent Satsuki. I have been assigned the codename of Cammy Potter as a deep cover identity. I have faked my defection from Shadaloo to infiltrate the ranks of MI6. Your capture in Germany was due to my not receiving orders to the contrary. I have been incommunicado due to my deep cover. My apologies for interfering in your mission."

"Reciprocated, Cammy," Satsuki said.

"What news of Shadaloo and Commander Bison?" Cammy asked.

"He is recovering from the significant damage he sustained in Japan. There had been rumours in the ranks that you were involved. However, Commander Bison is recovering well thanks to the technology procured for the experimental weapon."

Harry noticed his wife's eyes widen just a fraction. He couldn't blame her, if it was what he thought it was. "So, it has been finished ahead of schedule?"

"It has been. The power levels exceed all initial projections and will soon surpass every nuclear-equipped nation in the world," Satsuki said. "Enemies of Shadaloo relying on both conventional weapons and standard WMDs will be neutralised. The assassination of Professor Rodmonovic's team and their experimental designs bore worthwhile fruit, and after tireless work, a functioning prototype is nearly ready."

 _Shit_ , Harry thought to himself.

"Very well. It's past time for Shadaloo's truth to emerge," Cammy said.

That was the phrase Cammy had agreed with for Harry to use Legilimency on Satsuki. Which was why he met her eyes, and said, mentally, _Legilimens_ …

* * *

The interior of the Doll's mind was like a laboratory. Harry had already seen said laboratory in Cammy's nightmares: the main Doll-engineering lab, where the general indoctrination and brainwashing took place. A baker's dozen of tubes, filled with green liquid, were arrayed against one wall, each with a girl in their late teens, naked, save for a few wires, and a breathing mask.

Harry soon located Satsuki, and he pegged the others mentally. All of them were named for months of the year in the language of either their native country, or the country they were abducted from. Satsuki, for example, was old-fashioned Japanese for 'May'.

He frowned. Was it really this easy? He couldn't sense any mental defences, though that didn't mean they weren't there, and he wondered whether Bison had put in any defences against Legilimency in his Dolls. Still, he went over to a computer control panel cautiously, and began tapping into it. He saw memories replaying, presumably of Satsuki on missions, before he heard a whirring, gurgling noise. He looked up to see the tanks draining. Ah, so the other Dolls were the mental defences.

Now, he could do one of many things. He could try to talk it out, he could try looking through this computer in her mind to see if he could undo her brainwashing without turning into a vegetable, or…

Oh, wait! He was crafting a Legilimency technique for this situation. All he needed to do was craft it for the specific mindscape. He held up a hand, and a computer disc materialised in a shimmer of light. He fed it into the computer, and loaded the program, only to be confronted with a status bar. "Oh, Merlin! Even in someone's bloody mind, why does it take so bloody long to install a program?!"

He looked up to see that the tanks had opened, and the Dolls, apparently uncaring of their nudity, were advancing on him. "Oh, crap. Ladies, I'm a married man, I'm not in the mood for a harem. That's not an insult, by the way, you're all very beautiful. But I think that…OH SHIT!"

This last utterance was due to some of the Dolls leaping over to him, and diving at him, ready to do him harm. He sent a Banishing Charm at them, and watched them fly away. "Faster, faster, must go faster…" he hissed urgently.

"Die," Satsuki said, suddenly becoming clothed and armed, in the uniform of the Dolls and with her katana respectively. The other Dolls were now armed and clothed too. But as she leapt at him, he fired off a Disarming Charm.

"Sorry," Harry said as he caught her sword, and she crashed into her sisters, bowling them over like tenpins. "I'm guessing brainwashing doesn't really work on your defences against me. This may be your mind, but maybe Bison's brainwashing broke down your resistance to this. This is easier than Snape would have liked me to believe."

With a beep, the computer finished uploading the program, just as the Dolls leapt at him in one last assault, their weapons at the ready. The mental landscape dissolved, and so too did the Dolls, with the exception of Satsuki, who crashed onto the ground. Then, the landscape changed, revealing a house in Japan. Satsuki was now wearing jeans and a shirt, and then, she curled up on herself, convulsing for a time, before she stopped.

The 'program' Harry had uploaded would help Satsuki cope with the immediate effect of her memories of being an assassin for Bison, and the other traumas she was forced to endure. Of course, she would need counselling for everything else, long-term counselling, and he wasn't even sure whether it'd work (it was like a Calming Draught in magic form), but he was here now to help deal with the initial shock. So once the convulsions stopped, he gently helped her to her feet. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Remember, that was not you. That was not you. Bison turned you into a robot, a killing machine, but that was not you. Do you remember your name? Your real name?"

After a moment, she looked at him, her lost expression a far cry from the hardened soldier look from before. "…Yoko(1)."

"Yoko…that's a nice name," Harry said with an encouraging smile. "I'm Harry. And you've met Cammy. Long story short, she's no longer working for Bison. And I'm guessing you don't want to, not anymore, don't you?"

She shook her head. "No, no…I…I'm in jail, in MI6! I tried to kidnap someone! I've… _killed_ people! I…"

"Shh, shh…it's okay. As I said, that was not you. Delta Red is aware that the Dolls were brainwashed. You'll be debriefed and counselled. After that, we'll have you in protective custody until Bison is dealt with. Then, I'm sure you can go back home."

She shook her head. "I can't. Bison…he had me kill my parents…he did that to many of us, as a test of our indoctrination…"

"Then we'll find somewhere for you to go. You're not a Doll, Yoko, you're a person…"

* * *

Cammy was startled when Satsuki convulsed, and then began to collapse. She was on her former comrade in an instant, as was Harry, who must've withdrawn from her mind. "Did it work?" Cammy asked.

"Yes. Her name's Yoko."

Cammy nodded, before she met Satsuki's…no, Yoko's gaze. "Hello, Yoko."

"…Killer Bee? No…he called you Cammy. You called yourself Cammy…" A sad smile touched her features. "Am…am I free?"

"From Bison, yes, so far. Yoko…the weapon you mentioned, it's the Psycho Drive, right?"

Yoko nodded. "They're creating the final parts in the Shadaloo auxiliary base in Brazil. Bison, he's…he's almost ready to be revived."

"Damn." Cammy then yelled down the corridor. "Wolfman! We're in trouble!"

* * *

Under close guard, Yoko was escorted to a conference room. The grizzled form of Commander Watson was contemplating what he had just heard. "So, this deprogramming worked. More importantly, Shadaloo is close to using the Psycho Drive you spoke of?"

Cammy said, "Indeed. I was not privy to all the details, just what it does in broad terms. It harnesses negative emotion from around the world, and focuses it into a blast via satellite. He can also use it to regenerate himself via recharging his Psycho Power. In addition, it was key to brainwashing Charlie Nash."

"I wouldn't have believed such a thing to be possible, had Nash not corroborated the nature of Psycho Power," Watson mused. "But it can truly do the damage you claim?"

Yoko nodded meekly. "It's surpassing all of Bison's expectations."

"Which means trouble," Wolfman said. "Can we find the satellite?"

"He piggybacked the emitters on a number of legitimate satellites through his contacts," Cammy said. "You'd have to destroy virtually every military and civilian satellite, and Shadaloo'd notice us de-orbiting so many."

"And Yoko's assertion about the auxiliary base in Brazil being used, for that much if nothing else, holds water," Ginzu said as he typed at his computer. "While we couldn't dismiss the possibility of a diversion to another base, there has been significant movement of money and resources over the past several months to Brazil. Our intelligence originally suggested a drug production facility, but…too much money, too many scientists beyond shady pharmacists…and in the past month since Nash re-emerged and Cammy defected…" Suddenly, the room darkened, and a security siren began wailing, and Ginzu began typing at his computer, only to gasp. "Intruders! In the cellblock! Cammy, two of them look like the Dolls! Can you identify them?"

Cammy rushed over, and nodded. "The pink-haired one with the medic armband is Aprile. The brunette is Juli. The man is a fighter I kidnapped for Shadaloo, a Jamaican called Dee Jay. He's been brainwashed."

"Got it. Capture alive, and don't mess about," Wolfman said. "If they're brazen enough to attack MI6 in broad daylight to retrieve Yoko, they have to have a good exit strategy…"

* * *

As it happened, capturing them was relatively easy. Harry Apparated Delta Red behind where the two Dolls and Dee Jay were pinning down their opponents, but, caught by surprise, they were knocked out by Cammy's blows and Harry's Stunners. They then got them out of the corridor, in case their comrades had any surprises. Which they did, brazenly blowing up the exterior wall of the Vauxhall Cross building, and hearing a chopper buzzing nearby. When the chopper pilot realised nobody was coming out, they did a bunk.

Soon, the three would-be jailbreakers were laid out, strapped to beds in a secure infirmary in the cellblock. "Christ, that nearly was a balls-up," Wolfman muttered. "Harry, do you think your little spell could help them?"

"Maybe. Assuming what Bison did to Dee Jay was the same as what he did to the Dolls," Harry mused.

"Still, those wankers were pretty fucking brazen to attack HQ," Luwanda commented. "Shadaloo's growing bolder."

"He managed to lose, though. We now have three of his Dolls, not counting Cammy," Wolfman said. "And we've removed one of his brainwashed underlings from play. But if they managed to get into MI6, what's to stop them from making another attempt? We need a secure safehouse."

Harry frowned, before he turned to Wolfman. "I have an idea. Have you heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

Wolfman considered this. "Actually, it was in that file that Shacklebolt gave me. That was what was used to hide your parents' home, right? Do you know the spell?"

"No. But I know of a place currently under it," Harry said. "While it's not secure per se, only a few people know about it. And it's also in London. Islington, to be precise." He gave a sardonic grin. "It might drive them mad, though, what with the painting of the old bat screeching away about Mudbloods. Once I remove their brainwashing, we'll stash them at my godfather's family home…"

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Satsuki has had her brainwashing removed, and Aprile, Juli, and Dee Jay are soon to follow. And Harry knows of a place to keep them (relatively) safe…**

 **Now, I wasn't sure which of the Dolls, aside from Aprile (whose medic's armband is distinctive), was involved in the assault on MI6 in the comics, but after scrutinising the relevant pages, I decided, by process of elimination, that Juli was the most likely candidate.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Big** **: In all likelihood, no. If there is going to be a harem (and at the moment, there isn't), it'll be with some of the other Dolls.**

 **1\. After considering what Satsuki's real name was, I decided on 'Yoko', after Yoko Shimomura, the composer for most of the tracks in the original** ** _Street Fighter II_** **game.**


	12. Chapter 11: Reunions

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **REUNIONS**

Removing the brainwashing from the two Dolls and Dee Jay was a success. Aprile and Juli (whose real names were almost the same, with Aprile being the same(1) and Juli's true name being Julia) coped better with the influx of memories clashing with their original personalities, while Dee Jay merely looked pissed that he allowed it to happen, though he was bemused to find that Cammy, the woman who had captured him for Shadaloo in the first place, was now working for MI6. Still, the three would-be assailants of MI6 were more than willing to share what info they knew. Juli also looked glad to see Cammy alive and well: Juli, Juni and Cammy were 'friends', insomuch as brainwashed soldiers could be.

"The truth is," Julia said as she paced the conference room pensively, "the Psycho Drive's final components are being perfected at the Brazil base, but the actual location of the Psycho Drive's final destination is being kept from us. Only Vega knows for certain, as he is the one running Shadaloo in Bison's absence."

Cammy nodded. "As Balrog couldn't run Shadaloo, save into the ground. What about Sagat?"

"Sagat's thought to be in India, undergoing training from the yoga master known as Dhalsim," Julia said. "In addition, Xiayu and Jianyu are undertaking a consolidation of the Triad gangs in Hong Kong, though there is interference from a few sources. The Interpol agent Chun-li, for one, and Fei Long for another."

"Fei Long?" Harry asked.

"Fei Long is a fairly well-known martial artist who's big in the Hong Kong movie industry," Wolfman said. "Some people are calling him the second coming of Bruce Lee, and he certainly looks the part. Hell, he even has his own version of Lee's Jeet Kune Do, the _Hitenryu_. But he's also outspoken against Triads, and has been known to beat gangsters trying to conscript him or extort him into the dirt."

Julia nodded, before looking at Wolfman. "Colonel…do you have information about Thunder Hawk's whereabouts?"

"He's still in Mexico. We were going to see him to find out more about Shadaloo's operations in the area if little turned up. Yoko, that is, Satsuki, fell into our laps at the right time."

"Removing three of Bison's Dolls, plus Dee Jay, will hinder him, but it may get even more attention from Shadaloo towards us," Harry mused. "Julia, do you think we'll be able to find the whereabouts of the new base in the Brazil base?"

"Maybe. But after your defeat of Bison, less records are being made both electronically and physically." She looked over at Cammy. "But if I had to pick a place…Shadaloo Island."

"Shadaloo Island?" Wolfman asked.

"It's an isolated volcanic island in the Pacific, some considerable distance away from any mainland," Cammy said. "This was the island I mentioned during my own debriefing, guarded by the Psycho Drive prototype. I just didn't want to dignify it by the name Bison chose for it."

"Any chance of infiltrating the island?"

"No. If the Psycho Drive is as complete as it is, even a submarine would be blown out of the water if it was close enough to the surface. There's no vulnerable entry points for covert underwater insertions, either. Even before the Psycho Drive was completed, it had enough defences to discourage any attempt at military action, covert or otherwise, ranging from aerial bombing to wetworks. In any case, I thought that Vega might shift Shadaloo's HQ around, and Shadaloo Island isn't the only HQ."

"And an aerial bombing would just get shot down, right?" On Cammy and Julia's nod, Wolfman scowled. "Well, what about magical infiltration? Using a Portkey to get to the island?"

"That could work," Harry said, "unless they've put up countermeasures. Bison knows of magic, he may know how to counter Portkeys. But he was hosting the Street Fighter tournament to find fighters to take over or use as soldiers, right? That may be the best time to infiltrate, as he'll want you back."

Cammy scowled. "I am NOT his spare meatsuit. But in the meantime, should we continue to disrupt Shadaloo's operations until we are sure we can infiltrate the island?"

"Sounds good to me," Wolfman said.

* * *

Shortly after taking Julia, Yoko, Aprile and Dee Jay to the safehouse, namely 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Cammy were called back to MI6. Which was when they got an interesting surprise when they headed to the conference room again. Projected on the wall, as part of a videoconferencing set-up, was the image of Chun-Li. Wolfman and the head of Delta Red, Commander Watson, were both present. Another window showed the face of Charlie.

When she saw Harry and Cammy, she smiled. " _Cammy, Harry, it's good to see you both._ " Then, her face fell. " _I wish it were under better circumstances._ "

Watson nodded. "Agent Chun-Li was telling us of some information she found, which confirms what we found out from Yoko."

Charlie grinned. " _Yeah, good on you two for capturing and undoing the brainwashing on those Dolls, and that Dee Jay guy. Shadaloo must be running around like headless chickens._ "

" _I encountered two of them here in Hong Kong, but they slipped away_ ," Chun-Li said.

"Xiayu and Jianyu," Cammy supplied. "They used a bo staff and nunchaku, right?"

Chun-Li nodded. " _We found information confirming what you found out. Interpol and MI6 are pooling our resources to investigate and dismantle the Brazilian base of Shadaloo. If we can destroy the last components of the Psycho Drive being manufactured there_ …"

"It'd only slow Bison down. Most of the components are ready, and the Psycho Drive can be used. But interfering with his plans would help, and I can rescue more of the Dolls. There's also another possible prisoner there, Blanka."

" _Blanka?_ " Chun-Li asked.

"A feral man who lived in the wilds of Brazil after a plane crash when he was a child," Cammy explained. "He grew up there, and thanks to…well, I don't know exactly what, he's become a savage beast, but a powerful fighter. He can even electrify his body like an electric eel. He may have been moved from the Brazilian base, but if he hasn't, he's one to watch out for. He'll probably not be happy to see me: as Killer Bee, I often used him as fighting practise."

Charlie grimaced. " _Yeah, I remember him. I fought against him too as practise while Bison had me as his pet little soldier. Poor bastard. Anyway, Guile and I would come to help, but Ken's getting married soon, and Guile's been invited, so I'm tagging along as moral support. Plus, with Ken and Ryu on Shadaloo's radar, they might try something. Certainly Balrog's been making a few suspicious phone calls, though he's got a bloody good lawyer preventing us from making too many moves. Incidentally, has anyone found that Rose chick? You know, the one who helped you guys get over to Japan from San Francisco?_ "

"Actually, I have been trying to get a hold of her," Harry said. "Rose is known to the Ministry in Italy. She poses as a Romani fortune teller, but she's not known for having a fixed abode, so contacting her is hard. She even uses wards against owl mail. That being said, we did find out a few interesting things: the Romani group she originally belonged to were almost entirely wiped out two decades ago, with Rose being one of the few survivors. The cause was later considered to be a dark curse. But the Italians didn't look too closely into it, because they considered the teachings of one of the leaders to be heresy."

" _Well, we'd better keep trying_ ," Chun-Li said. " _In any case, we'd better get ready to head to Brazil_ …"

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Cammy headed back to their apartment. But as they turned on the lights, they realised they had an intruder, sitting on the couch, toying with a crystal ball.

"Forgive the intrusion," the purple-haired woman said, not even looking up from her crystal ball. "But I believe you were looking for me."

Harry recognised her from photos the Italian Ministry had sent over, photos Cammy confirmed were identical to the woman who claimed to her she was Rose. He didn't quite let his guard down, though. "And you came around because of that? Convenient."

"I disdain official channels," Rose said. "My family and the group they travelled as part of were feared by the Ministry because of their abilities. Something like magic, and yet unlike it. Soul Power, and its counterpart, Psycho Power." She then finally looked at Harry and Cammy. "As a Seer, to try and affect the future one has seen is to risk a price one shouldn't have to pay. And yet, I was going to risk it to change Cammy from the Killer Bee she once was, into her own person. Your intervention was serendipitous, and I only needed to intervene in a smaller fashion. Between the two of you, the future is in more flux than ever. An irony, considering that you, Harry, were once ensnared in the trap of a prophecy, thanks to Voldemort."

"Why me? Why help me?" Cammy asked.

"Because you and I are similar in many regards, legacies of Bison."

"What? You're a clone of him too?" Harry asked incredulously.

With that, Rose actually laughed. There was a bitter undertone to her mirth, but it was laughter all the same. "No, not physically. But like you were by Voldemort, Harry, I was marked by Bison's darkness by a sign of lightning, though my mark faded long before yours did. Perhaps I should start at the beginning, twenty years ago. I know you have been asking the Italian Ministry of Magic for information about me. You have heard about what befell my family?"

"Yeah. They were wiped out. So what happened?"

"Bison happened, bluntly. My own mentor was a woman who taught the nature of Soul Power. Soul magic, as you may know, is heavily regulated if not outright banned by almost every member of the ICW. However, Soul Power itself is relatively benign. It allows you to use your own soul as a weapon, to empower your body far beyond normal limits. Even Muggles can potentially learn it. While I don't know all of Bison's origins, he either was once part of our group, or else joined it to learn about Soul Power. Either way, my mentor expelled him from the group…only for him to return, showing that he had mastered Psycho Power. In order to reach his pinnacle of power, he divested himself of everything that was pure and good left in his soul." A faint, sardonic smile touched her lips. "Not that there was much left. The resulting cataclysm killed everyone in our band…save for myself and a few others. For, you see, Bison caused the pure parts of his soul to be expelled and joined to me. Not unlike a Horcrux, but my continued existence is not needed for his own, and vice versa. We are linked, but we do not anchor each other to the world, unless voluntarily. I can use Bison as an anchor to this world, should I die. Unlike Bison, or Voldemort, I have no particular overwhelming fear of death or desire for immortality, only a need to find a way to stop Bison for good."

"…Well, at least you're more upfront than Dumbledore when you can be bothered to talk to us," Harry conceded grudgingly.

"Dumbledore was wise in many regards, but an utter fool in others," Rose said. "That being said, while there may yet come a time for me to intervene somewhat more substantially, today is not that day. But I can offer you information."

"Like why we need Akuma?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes. Akuma. A soul of purity in his own dark way, a man devoted to conflict. Unlike Bison, Akuma's goal is to perfect himself. While he seeks power and domination over others, it is purely for his own satisfaction, rather than to rule the world. The _Satsui no Hadou_ , however, has a technique that is the darkest of all, one that may yet prove to be Bison's downfall. It was what Akuma used on Gouken. The _Shun Goku Satsu_. In Japanese, it literally means 'Instant Hell Murder', but most practitioners of the _Ansatsuken_ call it colloquially the Raging Demon. It annihilates the soul of the victim, turning their own sins against them."

Harry and Cammy, understandably, gaped. "You what?" Harry asked, feeling a chill run down his spine. Akuma knew a move like that?! That sounded like the martial arts equivalent of the Killing Curse mixed up with a Dementor's Kiss.

"Your reactions are understandable. But such a move may yet prevent Bison from being able to come back from the dead using Psycho Power."

"And what about you?" Harry asked. "If the Raging Demon kills Bison's soul, and takes you along with it…"

"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make," Rose said. "I have resigned myself to my death if it meant stopping Bison for good long ago, Harry. And believe me, I have looked for other ways. Even the Goblins' much-vaunted cursebreakers cannot guarantee a result to remove my link with Bison. I know of your mission to Brazil. I will travel soon to the Americas, to Mexico, to assist Thunder Hawk. Beware, Harry and Cammy. Bison's awakening will come sooner than any of us would like. And as you free his pawns from his control, he will consider you even more of a threat than before."

"I knew that already," Cammy said. "But I refuse to be his pawn, his spare body, anything he can use ever again. This, I swear…"

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Sorry about the wait, but inspiration was lacking a little, and it might be a while before the next chapter comes out as well. Since this last chapter came out, I finished reading the Udon comic adaptation of** ** _Street Fighter II_** **(though I haven't gone further than that). I've also read the Udon adaptation of** ** _Darkstalkers_** **, though those who follow my Potterverse story compilation** ** _The Cauldron_** **will know this. If I'm lucky, and manage to get the motivation together, I'll have a** ** _Darkstalkers_** **crossover ready by Christmas at the latest. No promises, though.**

 **Also, last month, I bought the mini-SNES console, the one that comes with 21 SNES games on it, including one of the versions of** ** _Street Fighter II_** **. And after playing it…I suck balls at fighting games like that. Gimme something like** ** _Dragonball Z Budokai_** **anyday. I can barely do a bloody** ** _Hadouken_** **on the SNES version of** ** _Street Fighter II!_** **;_; Still, playing** ** _Earthbound_** **for the first time (the only other official release in Australia was through the Wii U Virtual Console, which I didn't have) is great, and it's good to play a bunch of classic games, some for the first time.**

 **Review-answering time!** **EroSlackerMicha** **: You'd be surprised at what you can find on Wikipedia, Wiktionary, or the various Wikias, so the research is done fairly quickly.**

 **God-King Ghidora** **: Okay, firstly, remember, I do NOT take unsolicited story ideas. Please try to remember that in future. That being said, I actually** ** _liked_** **the idea (which is unusual), and considered doing it. But I thought that it might be an also-ran of this story in some ways, only with a Harry/Chun-Li pairing. I'm not wholly ruling out the idea of doing a Harry/Chun-Li story, but as it will be based on the Udon comics by necessity (simply because I haven't played any of the games that much to know much of the story), I need to be sure it won't be retreading the same ground too much.**

 **1\. Deciding on the real name of Aprile was a bit difficult, but I decided to keep Aprile's name, as her brother is also named for a month.**


End file.
